The Legacy
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.Third in the trilogy The Mirror and Y Factor Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

Chapter 1

They were lying in bed; it was a lazy Saturday morning. So far the mutants at the school were safe; no sign of the new illness, but the reports from New York and Boston were scary. She shivered, and felt his arm tighten around her shoulders. The broad expanse of blue fur in front of her eyes was her greatest joy at the moment. She kept putting off the inevitable. She knew he should be in New York but the idea of him leaving was frightening. People were getting sick in New York.

"Do you 'ave to go, I don' wan you getting sick, mon amour." She whispered against his chest, kissing the fur under her lips

"Unfortunately I have a duty to perform, one I am sworn to uphold." She heard the soft rumble of his sigh under her ear, his arm relaxing, slowly as if he – too – were putting things off.

"Hen'ri, it not safe der, stay wid me, please. I can' lose you now."

"Michelle, I not only have my responsibilities at the United Nations, I am a doctor, and people need medical attention. I cannot ignore their suffering."

"I know dat, Hen'ri, but dis ting it is killing mutants with stronger abilities dan ours, an' widout you I don' tink I stay sane, anymore."

"My darling, please understand, I don't want to leave you, and if for any reason this comes here to the school, I will return to take care of my responsibilities here, because they are the most important. "You." his hand traced down to cover her belly, the lump there only tangible to his trained hands. "And our baby are most important to me.

"Je t'aime, dis ting it don' care who you are or what is important to you, it kill widout a thought. "Vous êtes ma vie, an de t'oght of livin widout you, I can' do it."

"I will call you every day, Michelle, but this illness, it isn't just affecting the United States, and I need to know what is being done in other countries to help combat it, perhaps we can learn something we can use."

"I know, I jus' can' be too concerned bout o'der countries when I know you goin' into danger."

"And I don't expect you to. Darling, you have our baby to be concerned about, I expect that to be your primary focus, and I am flattered you are concerned for my well being, but I will be fine, and you will be safe, here, among friends, and I won't have to be anxious that YOU are getting sick, staying in the apartment in the city." He lifted her chin to look at him, and gently kissed her lips.

She sighed. The last few months had been idyllic, his oh so romantic proposal, then the quiet wedding, then allowing their passion for each other to take over, then finding out they were having a little one. Now this disease had her scared. It was like for every moment of happiness, the saints were giving her two of pain and sorrow.

She heard Remy and Marie fighting outside the room. That had been another source of joy and pain. The day of Logan and Kit's wedding, Marie had surprised them all by being in complete control of her power. Remy had been thrilled, and Marie – well with control she could occasionally let go and put him into a coma when he got out of line.

"Chere, I tol' you, she ain't mon amour. She need help, dat all, you don' even have to see her, jes let her ask de Profes'r fo'help."

"Damn, Remy, that ain't what's botherin me. Ah couldn't care less if your ex wife comes ta vist."

"Den what is it, Chere?"

"Ah don't want ta talk about it."

"Chere, je t'amie,…" their voices trailed down the hallway.

They had been fighting a lot since Belle had called. They didn't know when she would be here, but it was supposed to be sometime today and Hank was concerned that this was the same illness that was causing mutants to get sick in other places. The Professor had already said he wouldn't turn her away, unless there was a clear and present danger to the school.

Mike had known Belle for years, didn't like her, and didn't trust her very far, not after the way she had screwed Remy over. She was coming here, and going to cause problems. Mike tried hard to keep her claws in, but Hank's yelp told her she had scratched him again.

"Michelle, your temper is loose again. Would you like to tell me exactly what you are imagining vivisecting this time?" She loved him so much but sometimes she wished he would actually get mad and yell at her, not talk like a damned college professor.

"Belle Delecroix LeBeau." She answered. Let him make what he would out of that.

"Ahh, Mr. LeBeau's former spouse, I understand she will be arriving today, to request assistance.

"De two timin pain in de ass bitch will be arrivin today to try to wheedle herself back into Remy's good graces, non." She was kneading his chest with her claws, his wince told her she dug too deep. "Sorry, Chere."

"I am just concerned that your pique will cause you distress." He captured her clawed hand with his. "Do you think this is not an honest attempt at requesting assistance?"

"Non. I jes don' like Belle, she's a selfish self centered spoiled brat who tink de world revolve roun' her."

"You can simply avoid her while she is here, which I recommend, since she is unwell."

"Dat was my plan."

"Then, my little love, my departure is not for several more hours…" He said as he rolled over in the bed, pinning her small form under him. She smiled up at his blue face as he leaned down to kiss her. This was the side of him only she saw, and she reveled in every private moment with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had moved into the new cabin, and he had argued with the Professor about furnishing it. The school had paid for all the furnishings, even though he wanted to provide for his small family himself. The Egg Head just didn't understand, Mia and Thomas were his, his family – his responsibility – his life.

Mia was curled up on the couch, watching Thomas try to pull himself up on the coffee table. He was getting to the stage that he was curious about everything he could get his hands on and EVERYTHING was a toy. His little claws were putting gouges in just about everything he touched, and Mia spent hours chasing him down to file them so that he didn't hurt himself with them.

He watched his wife and son from the kitchen. He still couldn't believe he had ended up here, of all places, with a normal wife, well normal if you didn't count her Y factor, and a nine month old baby toddling everywhere. Toad had sent him a message, not long after he quit the Brotherhood 'Oh how the mighty Sabretooth has fallen." He had just laughed. If this was a fall, then gravity must be working backwards. Hell, he was even enjoying being a part of the 'team.'

"Vic, don't forget, you have Thomas, Monday." She said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He just nodded. She started classes at the university, and he had baby duty. He needed to remember to tell the Professor, so he wasn't sent on missions. He was thrilled that she was doing something other than being his mate. She decided to get her degree in accounting, said that she needed it to keep up with his accounts.

"Like I'd forget." He said as he walked into the living room, grabbing Thomas up with one arm, his squeals and giggles music to Victor's ears. He sat down next to his mate and put one arm around her.

As much as he hated the real world to come crashing into his private one, he turned on the television to catch the news. This disease didn't worry him, not with his healing factor, and Mia was normal so it wouldn't affect her. The only one he was worried about was the kid. His healing factor hadn't kicked in yet, and until it did, he could still catch things. He had had a cold last month, and Hank had laughed at them for being worried, children got sick, it was a part of life. That had been before the news out of the major cities, and now it was worldwide, not just North America.

Mia leaned her head on his chest as they watched the mounting death toll. Neither one of them said a word; they just huddled together on the couch.

_"I know you and I ain't exactly been on speakin terms lately…and I ain't very good at this, but please – keep watch over them. You gave 'em to me, and I guess you could take 'em away, but – please, keep 'em safe."_ He didn't know if he really believed or not, but he thought now might be a good time to cover all the bases.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked across the room at the empty chair. He had been gone for three days, and she missed him terribly. Things had gone well, the last six months, very few fights, and they had even come to an agreement about his constant worrying about the past. He still would spend nights sitting in the chair, smoking and drinking, but not all the time, and finally, she had her own leather uniform.

This was the first time he had been on a mission without her since she had joined the team, and she was fretting and worrying. He and Scott and Jean had gone to Los Angles to pick up a kid for the school. They had called in yesterday to let everyone know they were fine, but that there had been complications, and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She had another night alone to face, before he got back.

She was supposed to go on this mission, but Logan had nixed it when her period had been late. He didn't want any risk to her if she was pregnant again. She had told him last night that she still didn't know, the tests were inconclusive and Hank's blood test hadn't given any positive or negative results. Hank had told her, if there were no conclusive signs by the end of the month he would give her another test. Logan had tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. This was the third time in the last eight months, and both of them were getting discouraged.

She finally climbed out of bed. Today was her day off, she wasn't going to look at homework until tomorrow, it was Saturday and she wasn't going to worry about school. She had actually managed to get her schedule where she only had classes every other day, and today she was taking off even if she had a paper she needed to work on. She knew Marie would be in later, ranting about Remy's latest antics, Kitty had been coming by lately, which had surprised Kit. She actually liked the shy, quiet girl, now that she had gotten to know her, and had been surprised at how serious her relationship with the large Russian was. Marie and Kitty had been at each other's throats for a while, until they both realized that Bobby was the problem, and after they had gotten over the whole Bobby thing, the Kit spent a lot of time with the two of them. Jubilee had taken up with Monet and Paige, who had transferred from the Salem Institute, but she still spent time with the older girls. She heard a knock on the door, expecting Marie.

It was Ro. She walked in, closed the door and threw herself on the bed with a huge sigh.

"Are you ok, Ro?" Kit asked. She looked at the older woman. She expected Kitty or Marie to act like this, but Ro was always so composed.

"This is driving me insane. Charles wants me to take the school back over, full time, so that he can concentrate on other matters. I don't think I can do it." Kit looked at Ro in surprise.

"ORORO MONROE…you ran this school for almost a year, without Charles Xavier looking over your shoulder. YOU not only CAN do it, you should." Ro had been a shoulder for Kit, and it was a pleasant surprise to know that Ro thought of her that way. She and Jean weren't as close as they used to be, and Kit worried about Ro, about how withdrawn she had become.

"Do you really think so? Kurt says the same thing, but well he is biased." She had that shy smile she got when she thought about the German teleporter. No one talked much about it, but they all knew it was serious.

"Ro, Charles is going to have to retire sometime. Even if he is physically younger than he used to be, he is not in good health. Sometimes I think it is force of will alone that keeps him going."

"I know, but the thought that he would be gone – again – is hard for me to bear."

"I think this might be a smoother way of doing things. He will still be here, to advise, and help with things, but can also concentrate on the teams, and working with Hank at the UN. What's the real problem, Ro?" She knew there had to be more too it. Ro was more than competent and confident about managing the school. She had been doing it – and in far worse circumstances, so it had to be something else bothering her about this transition.

"I am afraid of losing him again. It was so hard on everyone, to go through it again, it isn't fair. I mean look at what Jean has put us through." Kit and Ro laughed at that. Jean's vampire act had become a running joke…the red head that wouldn't stay dead.

"Ro, let me tell you something, with the possible exceptions of my husband and my brother-in-law, life is a terminal illness, with a one hundred percent mortality rate. We are all going to die, and at least this way, when Charles does leave us, it will be a little easier because it won't be as sudden."

"I hadn't thought about it that way." Ro laughed. "Life is a terminal illness."

"Besides, that isn't going to happen for years, and YOU need something to do now, so you don't drive your students insane. Monet and Paige were complaining about that thirty page paper you had them writing on the Battle of Hastings. I don't have those types of papers in COLLEGE!"

Ro threw a pillow at her, and laughed. "You are right. But they deserved it…"

Ro climbed up off of the bed and Kit stood and gave her a hug. "It'll be fine."

"I know…I guess I have work to do." Ro walked out the door, smiling, which was an improvement.

XXXXXXXX

She heard the sound of the front door opening; Hank had left her just a few minutes before, after tucking Taz under his jacket. She loved that tie, she knew whenever he wore it, he was feeling just a bit insecure, and she always made sure she was available for a little extra affection. She thought it was him leaving and rushed to the top of the stairs to try to watch him drive off.

He was standing at the door, helping a young woman who was leaning on the door frame, the only thing that identified her to Mike was the long blonde hair and her Cajun accent. Her face was pale, and there were small sores all over her exposed skin.

"Oh, My Stars and Garters…" Hank reached out to catch her as she fell.

"Please – I need ta talk ta Remy." She said softly. Mike ran down the stairs but her husband stopped her with a look. She had only ever seen that look once…when he had tried to stop her from engaging in the battle with the Friends of Humanity. It hadn't stopped her then – but this time she was pregnant.

"GET OUT OF HERE, MICHELLE" He roared at her. She took one look at him, and ran down the hallway and back to their room. Danger had come to the institute, in the form of Belle Delacroix LeBeau.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

Chapter 2

Hank lifted the unconscious young woman into his arms. The hallway was clear to the elevator and he hurried toward it. Down in the sub basement he carried her to the med lab. She didn't even open her eyes. Her long blonde hair flowed over his arm and her face was against his shoulder. Nancy was in the med lab and helped him get her hooked to the machines, and IV started and blood work drawn for testing.

So much for his trip to New York, and so much for time with his young wife, he would be in isolation from here on out; he would not endanger her or their unborn child for anything. Nancy, being a human, should be immune to the disease, at least from the preliminary reports he had. He didn't think the young woman was contagious at this point – she seemed to be in an advanced stage of the disease.

The room was sealed, and the laboratory next to it. He suspected the pathogen was air born – and they didn't want this getting to the rest of the population of the school. He called Charles's office.

"It is here, Charles. I have the med lab on isolation."

"Is that necessary, Henry?"

"I think so. Please inform the staff, and do not allow any non infected persons below the main levels. I am setting the air circulation system to filter the air in the sub levels."

"Very well, keep me informed."

Nancy helped him get the young woman stabilized, and then helped him in the lab trying to isolate the cause of her illness. He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

'Are you ok?' It was Michelle. He could almost see her huddled up in the chair in their room, her cell phone in her hands.

'I am fine. Please stay in the main part of the mansion' He replied, slowly. His fingers just weren't designed for text chatter.

'Hell with that.' He could almost hear her say it.

'Mike, please, we don't know anything yet.'

'If you die on me I will kill you.' He laughed out loud at that. Nancy looked over at him and grinned.

'If I expire, you will have ample opportunity to eviscerate my corpse' He knew she would hate that message.

'HENRY AARON MCCOY' He regretted telling her his full name.

'I have work to do, little love, will contact you later' he put the phone in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He'd think eviscerate his corpse in a minute…she would kill him. She heard Remy and Marie down the hall again. They had been going at it for hours now.

"If ya want ta go down there and check on her, GO. Ah ain't stoppin ya."

"Chere, dey said she stable, dat all Remy need to know."

"Just leave me be, Remy…I ain't in tha mood for company." Mike heard the door slam and the string of Cajun cursing coming down the hall.

"De big blue ting 'round?" He asked when he saw her standing there.

"Hen'ri' is in de lab." She hissed back, she watched him flinch as he looked in her eyes.

"OUI, what did de blue butt do now…I don' tink I seen you dis mad since we caught Belle in bed wid dat…" He had the grace to blush.

"Hen'ri won' let me come down der, says it dangerous. I have to sit up here and be scared all by my lonesome, an deal wid you and your femme issues."

"Me an my femme issues – dat femme don' know what she want. Firs' it Remy hol' me and Remy dat so sweet…now it leave me alone and don' you have anyting better ta do. Remy don' know if he's comin or goin."

"Remy LeBeau you is one certified jackass. Dat chere scared 'bout sometin' an' if you don' know what it is, you better be findin' out, 'cuz dat the best ting dat ever happen' to you, an' if you screw it up – I am goin' ta eviscerate your corpse…compre."

She glared at the red eyed thief. He just raised his hands in surrender.

"Chere, dis one fight de Gambit can't win. Remy tink he go fin' de damned Sabretooth an let him use Remy for de punchin bag. Remy tink he come out better in dat fight…"

Mike went into their room and lay down on the bed. Hank wouldn't let her come down to med lab to check on him. Remy was being his usual self, Marie was pissed about something and not talking to anyone about it, Kit was depressed because Logan was gone, and Jubilee and the others were out at the mall. She decided to just take a nap. Since she had found out she was pregnant, she was sleeping – a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mia was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. He was trying to get the little monster to go to sleep. Thomas didn't want to settle down, and he had plans for the night. He was playing 'where's the monster,' hiding behind a blanket, and letting the baby pull it down when his phone went off in his pocket.

"Hello."

"Is this Victor Creed?"

"Yes."

"This is Ms. Frost of Frost Industries. You applied for a position with us a few months ago. Is this a bad time?" Thomas was crying because he had stopped playing. Mia came in, her hair still wet from the shower but in a nightgown. She picked up the baby and took him into the bedroom with her. Victor went out into the hall.

"No, not a bad time, I honestly hadn't expected to hear from anyone after all this time" He said, and he hadn't. Especially not from the Ice Queen herself.

"I do apologize for it taking so long. Our security department is going to be increasing and we have been going back over old applicants. I personally found your application quite…interesting. I would like to schedule another interview – a personal interview."

"I am sorry, but I am currently employed."

"I am certain that we can offer you work more suited to your…temperament."

"I actually like my current job, Ms. Frost."

"Really, Mr. Creed, I would think a man of your obvious – talents wouldn't be suited to teaching at a school."

"I am sorry, Ms. Frost, but I am no longer interested in other employment."

"At least come in for an interview, see what I can…offer you." He was really getting annoyed.

"I am going to say this one more time Ms. Frost, I am NOT interested."

"You may change your mind. With people like you…like us getting sick…we offer a wonderful medical program with Frost Industries, it protects your family too. Your wife should be fine, being a normal – but we wouldn't want that precious little boy getting sick now would we?"

"I TOLD you I AIN'T INTERESTED." He snarled into the phone and hung up. What the hell did she mean?

"Mia, I need ta go up to the school, tell the professor about this."

"About what, Victor?" She had been trying to get Thomas to settle down.

"I think Emma Frost just threatened me, and Thomas."

"WHAT! YOU THINK!!!!? You better fucking be sure and you better KILL that BITCH! Threaten my son, I'LL KILL the BITCH!" Shit! Mother instinct was dangerous. HE sure as hell didn't want to be in her way if anyone threatened their son.

"Mia, Let me deal with this, ok. Calm down, frail."

She glared at him. She hated being called frail.

"YOU better take care of it, or I will Victor. And I am not a FRAIL!"

He actually believed her, and he wasn't sure whom would win…Mia if she tried to take on Emma Frost or the Ice Queen…his money was on Mia.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah don't know what ta do, Kit." Marie said.

"Sweetie, do what you forced me to do…find out one way or the other. SHIT! Marie – with your mutation, it's dangerous not knowing."

"Ah don't want ta tell Remy…what if I'm wrong. Ah just feel weird."

"Well, since I have a stockpile…" Kit handed her a plastic wrapped stick. "There's the bathroom."

Marie just glared at her…and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later she came back out, the small white stick in her hand; "I can't…you time it."

Kit knew just how she felt. She held the stick and watched the clock while Marie paced. "It wouldn't be so bad, but with Belle here – and Mike pregnant and you tryin ta get pregnant, well Remy's been spookin' every time anyone mentions a baby."

Kit looked at the results window of the test…no line. She waited a few more minutes while Marie paced….still nothing.

"Well, at lest you know…you aren't. NEXT time be careful…"

Marie hugged her, and then sat down on the bed and started crying. "Ah think Ah wanted ta be." Kit hugged her friend until the crying jag passed.

"You know – you and Remy need to discuss this." She said.

"And this comin from you…" Marie said, Kit tried to hide the wince. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

The phone on the nightstand rang, and Kit picked it up, hoping it was Logan.

"Kit, can I get you to monitor the news channels. Something is happening with the virus, but I can't tell what with Cerebro." It was Charles.

"Certainly." She hung up the handset. "Marie, pull yourself together and go beat the hell out of your Cajun for scaring the shit out of you like this…condom broke my ass."

They left the room together, and walked right into Jubilee, Monet and Paige chattering about the sale at the mall.

"Come by later and see what I got, Kit…You will LOVE the yellow jacket I found." What was with that girl and yellow?

Artie was flipping channels when she walked into the Rec room and just handed her the remote and left. She curled up on the couch and started with CNN. All the channels were reporting increased deaths from the disease. The Friends of Humanity, far less violent since the death of Graydon Creed, were claiming it was vindication for humanity's superiority over mutants. The new Church of Humanity was claiming it was the wrath of God, a punishment for the evil of mutation. She almost missed the press conference, as she flipped the channel, but the next channel was covering it too.

"…recorded this afternoon from Frost Pharmaceuticals."

"We are delighted to announce that we have had a breakthrough against this disease. A cure has been found, and we will begin distributing it to those who are infected with this virus at our clinics. We cannot guarantee a complete cure, however at this time it is only about sixty percent effective, however we don't want to with hold it until it can be tested further. These are desperate times."

The frosty blonde woman in the white suit behind the podium was beautiful, like an ice sculpture. The text on the screen under her face showed her name, Emma Frost, President, Frost Industries.

She had a bad feeling about this. Something about this woman frightened her.

XXXXXXXX

"Chica…this is sooo cool." Jubilee said as Monet and Paige were unloading the bags from the mall. She was hanging up a new yellow sweater when she heard a strange noise behind her. Monet was laying back on the bed, her eyes bloodshot, and her hands on either side of her head.

"M are you alright?" Paige was asking.

"I don't feel so good." Monet said. Jubilee looked at her two friends and made a decision.

"Let's get to med lab NOW!" She grabbed Monet's arm and pulled her up off the bed. Paige took the other arm.

Jubilee stuck her head outside the door, the hall was deserted. She didn't want to see anyone. If they had been exposed to this thing, they didn't need to expose anyone else. She thought about Marie and Kit, and prayed that they would be alright.

She led the way, half supporting Monet as she tried to pass out. Kitty and Piotr were coming up the stairs. The bell rang and students started filling the hallways.

"GET BACK…GET AWAY!" Jubilee shouted. They both looked at them, at Monet half unconscious between them and the fear on Paige's face and turned and ran back down the stairs clearing everyone from the path to the elevator.

The two girls got the sick Monet down to the med lab. Nancy was in Hank's office and immediately put all three girls in an isolation room. She took blood samples from all three girls and took them to Hank in the lab. Jubilee looked over at her friend laying on the gurney.

"Well SHIT! I guess we are going to miss the Monday Blowout at the mall." Jubilee said as she sat in one of the chairs.

"JUBES" Both girls gave her nasty looks.

"What…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane was on auto pilot, Jean was trying to get the kid stable, and Scott and Logan were helping. He had gone into convulsions and they were trying to restrain him. His eyes were blood shot and Jean was trying to put bandages on the sores on his arms. She looked at the two men.

"This is not a good sign."

"Get him restrained we will get him to the med lab at the mansion."

"Jean…" Logan said quietly. He could hear the final strains of his poor heart. She was still working on the poor kid. "Jean…it's too late. He's dead."

"I can save him." Her eyes were black. She whipped around, her face contorted and angry. He grabbed her hands, and shook her.

"JEAN…you need to think about saving us. We have all been exposed. We need you!"

"What? No, he is in the late stages, it isn't contagious then. You and Scott should be fine."

"Jean…" He popped a claw and sliced the leather covering his arm, he hadn't wanted to tell them, hoping his healing factor would take care of it. It hadn't…They all three looked at the open sore on his arm, watching in morbid fascination as his factor tried to close it, but it was almost as if the disease was feeding off his healing factor, the sore throbbed before their eyes.

"How long, Logan?" Jean's eyes faded back to green, fear filling them.

"I noticed it this afternoon. I didn't want to say anything to Kit. She'll kill me if I get sick." He wanted to laugh…but the fear was too much. God help them if his factor couldn't deal with this.

"Jean…" Scott took off one glove. "I have one, too. I didn't want to say anything until we got back…and you and Hank could get into the lab."

"God…we need to get to med lab, it has an isolation chamber. This is worse than I thought…" She said as she pulled back the collar of her uniform. She had a small sore forming on her collarbone.

The three X Men looked at each other, fear in all three of their faces. This was an enemy that even Logan's healing factor didn't seem to be able to handle.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

Chapter 3

It was so easy for her to slip out unaware. Even Piotr didn't know she had left the mansion. The Professor had been very clear at the briefing that no one was to leave; they didn't want to risk exposure to anyone else, or to bring any further contaminants into the Institute.

**Kitty…please return to the mansion.** Damn she was going to have to learn NOT to think about him unless she wanted to be found.

**No. I can do this, Professor. Someone needs to confirm the cure that it is real, I don't trust Emma Frost, and I never have. There has to be something more to this. My FRIENDS are sick, and I am going to do whatever I can to help. Tell Pete I'll be back – and that I love him. **She used the techniques he had been teaching her and shut her mind off from him.

She made her way to the train station, the nine o'clock was just boarding so she quickly grabbed a ticket and ran to catch the train. There was a stop near the Frost Industries building and she got off, and went up the stairs to street level. The city was oddly quiet, as if holding its breath.

She looked around, but no one on the street was paying her any attention. She slipped, unnoticed, into the alley next to the building and phased into the stairwell. She had tried hacking the computers from the school but they had some major security and firewalls. She needed to find an open terminal inside the building.

She found a building directory in a deserted corridor on the second floor and headed for the research and development department on the fifteenth floor. Phasing made it so much easier than climbing all the darn stairs. She waited in the stairwell until she couldn't hear any noise outside the door and then phased into the corridor. The floor was quiet and she slipped through the wall and into an office. This one was empty and the computer off. She didn't want to cause any security concerns so she decided to wait until she found a computer that was already linked to the network and logged in.

She listened carefully and phased her face through the wall. This office the computer was on. She phased in and tried to access the network, but this computer wasn't logged in. She didn't want to try to hack the system so she moved on to the next office. She had to wait until the person in the office left, but she was lucky enough that the computer was left logged into the network.

She quickly scanned the network for any information about the virus and the cure. She had brought a small flash drive and was prepared to dump anything she could find on it so that they could have it at the institute. She was lucky that the person who used this computer was working on the 'Legacy' program. She was surprised at the amount of information they had on the virus – and the cure.

She dumped every file she found onto the stick, not even reading over the files as she went. It wasn't until the eighth file that she realized that these files were dated at least a year prior, and were not only about the cure but the virus itself. She also found files on the network about Weapon X and a program called Project X. She dumped all of those files to the stick as well. She heard noise in the hallway and logged out of the computer. She quickly phased into the empty office and listened to the noise from the hallway.

She phased back into the stairwell. She was going to go down but she could hear people coming from both directions. She waited until they were below her and coming up the stairs and phased down below them. She slipped into a storage room through the wall and looked at the stick in her hand. She had to hide it. The information on it was too valuable and not just to her friends – but to the world.

She phased the hand with the stick in it and passed it through her arm, letting go of the stick near the bone, and then phasing the hand back out of her arm. It HURT, but no one would think to look there for the little flash drive, she hoped.

She managed to sneak onto the third floor, near the personnel office. She walked to the elevators and took them down to the first floor. She almost made it out the door.

"HALT!" She looked around, she was surrounded by security men. She held up her hands in surrender.

They escorted her into the security office, where the head of security was waiting.

"Who are you?" He didn't even bother to introduce himself.

"Katherine Pride." She saw no reason to lie.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped at her.

"Looking for a job, but after this I don't think I want to work here."

"Little girl, we know you were on the fifteenth floor. What were you doing there?"

"I got lost."

"Keep her here. Ms. Frost wants to talk to her..." They locked her in a room. She didn't want to give away her mutation, so she stayed put...and waited for an opportunity to escape.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hank was trying to isolate the virus. It was almost as if it had an intelligence of its own, and was hiding from him. Nancy had been with him most of the night. So far he was fine, no symptoms - but there was no way he was going to allow his mate to be endangered. He had slept a few hours on one of the cots...but without Michelle next to him he hadn't slept well. In such a short time, she had become so important, so ingrained in his senses that without her, he was lost.

He had sent her another text message this morning to make sure she was well, without symptoms of the illness. He wouldn't be able to bear it if his little love were ill. He needed her voice but he knew if he called her he would want more, so he was trying to keep their communication to text messages. He could read the anger in the little replies she sent, and knew he wouldn't be able to keep her placated for long.

The jet was due in at any time, but no one had heard from the team themselves since it had taken off. He was becoming more concerned that they had become infected, and he still didn't fully know the stages of this disease. He knew the first symptoms were flu like, sore throat, muscle aches, congestion, and then the sores appeared. He didn't know how long the pustule stage was, he knew his first patient, Belle, was in the later stages, coma, and eventually death.

He didn't know how the healing factors would deal with the illness. He had found anti bodies in Belle's blood, but not enough to fight the virus, and a virus it was. He had narrowed it down to a viral agent, but it was eluding his ability to identify it. Monet and Paige were also slowly developing anti bodies, but they didn't seem to provide much protection. He was hoping to become infected himself, and if he could isolate the virus would do it, just to see if his own body would create enough anti bodies to create at least a vaccine, if not enough of a cure to heal his most critical patient.She still hadn't regained consciousness, and he was afraid she would succumb to the illness before he could find out how long she had been ill.

His head slipped down onto his arm, he was exhausted. He knew if Mike were here she would be giving him grief about not getting enough rest – about taking care of himself so that he could take care of her and his patients. He wanted her, needed her in his arms – but didn't dare go to her. Her safety had to come first, his needs could wait. He pulled the phone from his pocket. Her smiling face was there, as soon as he flipped it open. He had taken the picture not long after their wedding. She had been giving him grief about his favorite way to read, something about gravity didn't stop just because he could hang from the ceiling, and to come down and clean up the mess from his pockets.

_"Hen'ri McCoy I ain't you maid. You get down here and clean dis mess up. Jes cuz you de big shot scientist an ambassador don' mean de laws o' gravity gonna stop workin for you."_

_He looked down at her upturned face, her salt and pepper hair pushed back as she glared, and both hands on her hips. He dropped down from the beam of the ceiling and started picking up the detritus from his pockets._

_"I apologize. I forget to empty my pockets before reading." He picked up the cell phone that had fallen and flipped it open. She had glared at him, and he had snapped a picture._

_"Why'd you do dat?"_

_"You are beautiful when you are heated, either in anger or passion, it is something I wish to remember and cherish." She had tried, hard to keep the anger, but laughter had won, and he had snapped the second picture of her smiling laughter._

Her laughter had lead to a wrestling match on the bed. Before things had gotten out of hand, he had managed to snap the picture he had on the screen. That afternoon had been bliss, simply pure bliss, and he had his suspicions – it had been when the baby was conceived.

He was broken from his revere by the sounds of loud beeping from the life support monitors. Belle was going into cardiac failure. He rushed in, Nancy right behind him. He could smell it; he didn't even have to look. He wouldn't give up, he had brought people back from worse, but he knew it would be futile.

"Nancy – defibulator."

She handed him the paddles, and coated them with the conductive gel; he rubbed them briskly together, and then said clearly "Clear."

Nothing. He watched the heart monitor, not the body on the bed. Her lungs were failing quickly, the artificial respirator struggling to force air into her lungs. He rubbed the paddles again, fresh gel glistening on them.

"Clear."

Again nothing. He filled a needle and plunged it directly into her heart. Still nothing – they had tried everything, but she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Marie was walking down the hall. He wanted to duck, to avoid her, but this wasn't the time. They had just gotten the word, and he wasn't sure just how he felt. He needed her arms, needed her love right then, even if she screamed at him later, he needed his Marie.

"Chere...de jes let me know. De Belle – she dead." He was trying to keep the unshed tears out of his voice. She had betrayed him, held him hostage to a marriage neither of them wanted, but she had been his wife, and in his own way he had cared for her.

"Remy, Ah'm so sorry." She just slipped into his arms, her soothing comfort all he needed. He just held her, and the tears fell quietly against her hair. He didn't know where her anger had gone, but he was so grateful she wasn't angry anymore. He needed her soft arms around him. They were in the entry way of the mansion, but he didn't care, he would pull himself together eventually, but for now he just needed his Marie.

They were both startled by the sound of loud pounding on the front door. She tried to step away from him, to open it but he just couldn't let go.

"Chere, der's o'der people here, please."

Ororo passed them, without even a glance of reproach. She knew what had happened, and that Remy was holding on by a thread. Somehow, the white haired woman understood him.

"Please..." They both turned at the sound of that voice. It was the blue shape shifter. Remy felt Marie tense in his arms. "...he needs help."

Standing in the doorway was Mystique supporting a very weak Magneto. He was wearing a simple white shirt and slacks, the sores on his face and hands marking him as being infected with the same disease as the rest.

Ororo immediately guided them straight to the elevator. He watched the man responsible for his being here, with his Rogue in his arms, enter the elevator and descend. He didn't know if he would ever see him again, but he sent him a silent look of gratitude as the elevator doors closed. Erik nodded and the doors closed.

XXXXXXXXX

The Blackbird approached the mansion. Scott was trying hard to stay conscious long enough to land it, he looked like hell, and just kept nodding off. Jean was leaning back in the seat next to him, her eyes closed, her breathing labored, he knew she wouldn't get much rest when they got back to the mansion, and that she would drive herself to the point of collapse.

Logan watched the couple, understanding more now what was between them, now when he was facing losing it himself. There was no way he was going to allow Kit anywhere near him, not with these sores on him, his body had managed to keep him awake and lucid through this, but he could feel himself reaching the end of his reserves.

"Scott, let me land it."

"I can do it."

"We don't need to put a hole in the hanger, get out of that seat and let me land it." Scooter looked up at him, a small smile on his face. He pushed himself out of the seat and took the seat behind Jean.

Logan slipped into the pilot seat. He had flown the plane a few times, but somehow it never seemed strange to him. He slipped his hand to the throttle, and began the prep for landing. The auto pilot was bringing them in, but it took a hand on the stick to control the landing.

He waited for the signal that the basketball court was open and he could begin his decent. The light on the board turned green, and he began the slow decent. He cut the engines and settled gently on the floor of the hanger. He turned to grin at Scott, but he was asleep.

He managed the shutdown of the jet, but wouldn't release the door to the hanger.

"Scott, what's the problem?" It was Angel's voice over the com unit.

"Warren, clear the halls. Jean and Scott are both out. The kid is dead, and even my healing factor won't handle this. Clear the halls I will get them to med lab, but it's airborne. I want you to clear the halls, and put the air filters on in the lower levels."

"The air filters are already on. The med lab is already set up for isolation. M and Paige and Jubes are already in there. Remy's ex wife died about two hours ago. Magneto and Mystique are here, and he is sick, almost as sick as Belle was when she got here." Warren sounded worried.

"Thanks kid. Now clear out."

"I am – I have already been exposed. No one who hasn't been is allowed in the lower levels. I will help you with Jean and Scott." Warren's soft voice was full of fear.

Logan flipped the switch that would release the door. The winged young man came in and lifted Jean from her seat. Logan pulled Scott up into a fireman's carry and the two of them managed to get the couple to the med lab isolation bay.

"WOLVIE." It was Jubilee, the only one of the three conscious who greeted him. "You look like hell, dude." Even he had to chuckle at that.

"Logan, put Scott down here. I need to get samples of all of your blood." It was his mother-in-law.

"Nancy, my body is fighting this, but I don't know for how long. How's Kit?"

"She's fine - for now." He could hear the worry in her voice.

"What about the boys?"

"No sign of symptoms in either of them, I am not sure if I am taking that as a good sign or not. I was hoping one of them would show some mutation, but now - I am grateful they aren't. What's worrying me the most is Frank. He's showing symptoms, I am praying its just the flu." She swabbed his arm down and grabbed one of the special needles with the anticoagulant coating for drawing his blood.

"Is Big Blue around?"

"He's in the lab."

He winced as the needle was slipped into a vein. He HATED needles.

"I will get this to Hank. Maybe with your healing factor we will be able to find something that can help."

He closed his eyes and lay back on the cot. He just needed a little rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

Chapter 4

Erik was lying on the bed, holding her hand tightly. She forgot how many years they had been together, and even with his betrayal after the cure, she still loved him. Very few people understood just how much, she didn't even think he did. She heard the other one coming to the window, the wheels of the chair moving almost silently on the metal floor.

"Hello, old friend." Erik tried to sit up; she helped him, adding pillows so that he could look at the telepath in the window.

"Charles." His voice was still strong even if his body was weakened by the virus.

"We will do everything we can, old friend. We are trying to isolate the virus even as we speak."

"There is more going on than just a virus. I was contacted by an organization that just called themselves 'The Hellfire Club.' They wanted me to join them." Erik's body was wracked by coughing and she supported him as he lay back on the pillows after the spasm. None of them understood just how much she needed him. She might have scales, and keep her emotions from showing much, but she wasn't cold blooded, it ran very hot, especially under his expert hands.

Hands that were trembling in weakness, the virus taking a horrible to toll, she gripped his trembling hand, hiding it between her blue ones. She didn't want these weak pale skinned liberal touchy feely X-Men to see him as weak. He was Magneto, Master of Magnetism, and even Charles wouldn't be allowed to see his weakness if she could prevent it.

"Charles, they are trying to breed stronger mutants. They said they had a plan to eliminate our weaker brothers, to ensure that those who spawned from humans would only be the strong ones." He leaned back on the pillows again, the long speech tiring him.

"Erik, let me handle this." She stood up and walked to the window.

"They sent him a letter, not long after they approached him. Not long after, he became ill. If he hadn't insisted on coming, I would have taken care of him myself, but he felt he needed to warn you." She sneered at the wheelchair bound telepath.

"You did the right thing, Mystique. We are working on a cure even now, and I would never turn away my old friend, or those he cares for." She wanted to turn away, but his presence in her head stopped her.

**Raven, I know how you feel about him, and how he feels about you. You are always welcome here. I will not ask you to betray him, but please let me know what you know.**

She bowed her head and let him in, revealing what she knew about The Hellfire Club, which was far more than even Erik knew. She didn't know who was currently sitting on the board of directors, when she sat on the board it had been years before. The basic idea hadn't changed, to control the world, but now they wanted to have strong and powerful mutants beholden to them, owing them their lives, so that they could control them. Her association with the club had ended decades before. They worked to slowly for her; it had been not long after she left the club that she had met Erik and Charles.

"Did they tell you how they planned on breeding mutants?" Charles asked.

"No. Just that they had found a way to keep the weaker mutants from breeding, or even living very long. I think this virus has something to do with it. I know they didn't have anything like it when I was with them." She wanted to get back to Erik's side.

"Thank you, Raven. I know Erik is in good hands." Charles gave her a knowing smile. She softened just a second. She had known them both for many years, and had once considered Charles a friend.

"Thank you." She said softly. She turned from the window and walked to her lover's side.

XXXXXXXXXX

She sat staring at the third stick…positive. Again, and this time they were both on the same page, she hoped. She hadn't trusted the first one, or the second. She didn't want to get her hopes up again and have them dashed. Now, with the virus, and not being able to talk to him, find out how he felt about this, she still had her doubts about how he felt. She loved him, she needed to be with him now, but knew he would freak out if she went anywhere near the med lab.

**Kit, I am lifting the restrictions on the lower levels. Hank needs you outside the isolation chamber immediately. **Yes having the telepaths back had made communications so much easier.

**I'm on my way. **She replied.

**You cannot enter the chamber, but outside the glass you can at least talk to him, try to calm him down. Congratulations, I hope this is news that will help him adapt to being confined in a medical environment.** She grinned. Nope you couldn't keep a secret in this place to save your life. She had been wondering about how Logan was handling being in med lab. He had finally told her about Stryker and the whole Weapon X program, she knew he wouldn't want to stay in the med lab for long; his fear must be overwhelming at this point.

She ran down the stairs, and to the elevator door. She was waiting on the elevator when Victor walked up behind her.

"Goin ta check on the Runt?"

"Yea." She smiled at her brother in law.

"'Bout damned time." He said.

"They haven't let me…."

"I meant the baby."

"Oh…how the hell did you know, I just found out." He tapped his nose and grinned. She kept forgetting their senses. "Thanks…but let me tell Logan, ok."

"Of course." He patted her on the head, like a child.

Keeping anything a secret for more than five minutes in this place was impossible. They stepped into the elevator and Victor pushed the button for the first sublevel. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small hug.

"He's going to be fine. He's tougher than some bug." She laughed. Victor was so certain, it was reassuring.

The door opened and they stepped out. Marie and Remy were standing by one of the isolation windows, talking to Jubilee. She could see Hank, Jean and her mom behind another one, and she went to talk to them.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking into the windows of the rooms around her. She didn't see him anywhere.

"I am afraid we have had to isolate him from the other patients. He is slipping in and out of delirium; he attacked Scott, thinking he was one of the guards from Alkali Lake." Jean said quietly. Kit could see the signs of the disease on her face and hands.

"He is in the last chamber on the left, Kit." Her mother said. "It's the only one with adamantium reinforcement." She left Victor talking to her mother and walked down the hallway to the window that would allow her to at least see him. It was dark in the room, and she could barely make out his silhouette lying on the bed. He moved a little and the lights in the room brightened, triggered by his movement.

He was lying on one of the cots; she could see the sores on his hands and neck. He was facing the wall, and his hands were clenched at his sides. She watched him breathe deep, two or three times, trying to calm down. He sniffed the air, and then turned his head to face the window. His eyes were haunted, there were dark circles under them, and he hadn't shaved, the stubble on his face made him look even more haggard. There were sores on his face, large red sores that pulsed as his healing factor tried to heal them, but they were growing faster than his body could compensate. She put her hand to the glass, wanting only to hold him – comfort him.

"Logan?" She didn't even know if he knew she was here.

"Hey, you ain't supposed ta be down here, Darlin." He pushed himself up off the cot and walked to the window. He put his hand against hers on his side of the glass; she could feel the heat from his body through the cool glass, and knew he was running a very high fever.

"I could smell ya, which means they ain't got this filtered enough for me. I don't need ya gettin sick." She smiled at him, his eyes were pain filled but clear, for the moment. She tried to trace his face on the glass. She so wanted to touch him.

"The professor cleared it for me to be down here. He doesn't think there is any more danger down here than up in the main part of the house. If this thing IS airborne, then we are in more danger upstairs than down here with the filtering system." He raised his hand, tracing her face on the glace, almost as if he were trying to reach her through it. The thin bands of adamantium between the plates of glass were there to keep him in. This room had been designed specifically in case he ever needed to be isolated and restrained. The restraints for the cot and its frame were also adamantium.

There were beads of sweat on his forehead, and his eyes were starting to glaze over with fever. She wanted to cry, but knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. She swallowed hard, and tried to smile.

"Hey, I have good news." She whispered against the glass. He looked up at her, shaking his head, at first she thought to clear it, but he just kept shaking it.

"NO! Baby…we can't - not now…not with all of this." There were tears in his eyes, he was shaking his head so hard they splattered on the window in front of her.

"We can and we are. I tested positive this morning, three times..." She smiled at him, wanting him to be happy; wanting him to think this baby was a good thing. His face contorted in grief. "Logan, we are having a baby." She tried to sound positive.

"Get OUT of here…" He shouted at her. "You keep the baby safe. You stay away from down here. Kit, I don't think I could bear it if we lost this one." His eyes were growing wilder, tears flowing down his face.

"Logan, I am in no more risk down here than I am anyplace else. This virus is airborne, I am trying to stay away from exposure but too many people are sick…it's just not possible to avoid it. Hank is working on a vaccine, and hopefully that will be available soon, and I will take it, I promise. I am NOT going to do anything to put this baby at any more risk than the rest of us." She watched his face change as she talked. He wasn't listening to her any more; he had turned inward, facing his own demons.

"GET OUT KID!!!" He roared at her. "THEY are coming, GET OUT! Don't let them take you; don't let them lock you up like this. GET OUT!!!" He was slipping into another round of delirium.

"Logan, it's all right. You are safe at the mansion. Calm down, please…I love you, Logan. Baby, please, calm down, let Hank and Jean treat you, please." She was crying, she couldn't help it; she could see the stark fear and anger in his eyes, eyes that were clouded with fever and she knew he didn't know where he was.

"Logan, please…"

He started slamming his body against the glass. "GET OUT, if Stryker gets his hands on you…on your baby…KID GET OUT, NOW!!!! I'LL FIND YOU - GET OUT!!!!!! Go, I've cleared the way…GO!!!!!! Don't let that monster catch you….CREED get AWAY FROM HER!!!!"

He was slamming harder against the glass, cracks starting to form between the adamantium bands. She backed against the wall behind her; Victor had walked up and put his arm around her to support her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She had never seen him sick, never seen him like this, he was wild, terrified, and she couldn't reach him, couldn't touch him…she buried her head against Victor's chest…and Logan went berserk.

His claws were out; he was slashing at the glass, at the walls, anything to get to them.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!!!!!! YOU AIN'T FIT TO TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!!!" He was roaring at Victor. Hank and Jean came in from the back of the room, the door that linked the isolation chambers, and tried to subdue him but he just shook them off. "GET AWAY FROM HER - YOU AIN'T GONNA DO TO HER WHAT YOU DID TO FOX, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly Victor let out a roar, anger making his body shake against hers. He pushed Kit into an exam room behind him. He slammed the door, and then turned, and took off down the hall. Logan was trying to get to her, trying to get through the glass. His claws had cut through the glass, but they wouldn't cut the bands of metal between them, He kept getting them caught in the mesh, and having to retract them into his hands to release them. They kept popping back out between his knuckles and he would attack the glass again. Kit kept begging him to calm down through the window of the room she was in.

"Logan, please, Victor is our friend – your friend – now… he's married to Mia, my sister, remember. Logan, please…I love you, please let Jean and Hank help. He won't hurt me, and they are trying to help you, please – love – please let them help you." Suddenly the door to the isolation chamber opened again, and Victor was standing there. His face was contorted with rage and hate. He charged Logan, claws ripping into his back, blood flowing freely, as he pinned him against the shattered glass. He grabbed Logan's arms, and with a rage filled look at Kit, snapped them behind Logan, the loud wet pop of his shoulder dislocating shocked all of them. He held Logan's hands behind his back, claws safely contained.

"KNOCK HIS ASS OUT!" He roared at Hank. "Before I kill him."

Hank rushed to comply, a large syringe poised and thrust deep into Logan's upper arm. She watched Victor hold him while the sedative took effect. She watched his eyes roll back into his head, and Victor picked him up and carried him to the cot, another sickening wet pop as the large man forced his shoulder back into place, and then made sure the restraints were on tight. She watched his face, as he calmed down. A stricken look of fear and pain crossed it, and a sudden realization hit her. Victor had exposed himself, endangered himself to help them. She stared at the big man in shock.

"Victor…no!" He looked at her, all the anger drained from his body; he looked at his hands, covered in Logan's blood. He walked to the shattered glass, its fragments held in place by the mesh between the panes. He put one blood soaked hand up, the red streaks soaking into the cracks in the glass. Kit tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Take care of Mia, Kit. I can't leave here now. Don't let her bring the baby here. He's a mutant. I don't want him exposed." He winced as he mentioned Thomas. This was definitely something he hadn't planned. "Stay in there until they get the glass covered."

Hank and Nancy hauled a large roll of thick plastic into the room and covered the inside of the window, forcing Victor back. The plastic distorted her vision, either the plastic or the tears. As soon as her mother signaled her, she tried the door again. They had released the automatic lock. She stepped into the hallway.

"Kit, come down to the office chamber, your mother and I have some information that we need to impart to you." Hank said to her, his calm demeanor a stark contrast to the disheveled state he was in. Blood covered his lab jacket, and he hadn't shaved in days. She slipped out the door of the exam room and down to where her mother was standing against the glass. She was looking over a printout from the computer.

"Logan has anti bodies in his blood, strong ones. I don't know how long he has had them. He** will** recover from this, and we are able to use his blood to begin working on a vaccine. We just don't know how long his exposure to this has been." Nancy was saying as Hank walked into the room behind her. "His body…he has antibodies that no one else who has been exposed has, almost as if he has had them for years. His mutation may be a factor in how they are working on his body. It is almost as if his exposure triggered them. He is producing them faster than anyone else who has been exposed…" Nancy looked up as Hank sat down at the desk and Kit watched him crumple and fall to the floor.

"Mom, how long has Hank been sick…?"

"I don't know. I drew his blood yesterday and he is developing antibodies like Logan but not as strong, or as quickly. We just don't know why Logan's reaction is different. Jubilee seems to have some sort of immunity, and we are putting her to work helping out in here. Monet and Paige are both very ill, Jean and Scott are both down, and now Hank. We have Warren who has been exposed but doesn't seem to be falling ill, much like Jubilation, and a couple of others who have been exposed and are in the early stages, helping with taking care of those who are in later stages."

"What about you…?" Kit was worried. They didn't know if this thing would recognize the Y factor as a mutation.

"I am not a mutant, neither is Mia evidently. Kit…your father is in here too, he came down with it this morning. I didn't even know he HAD a mutation. Please get the boys to Mia. She can keep an eye on them and they don't seem to be coming down with this so I can HOPE they won't be affected."

"I will, Mom."

"Better yet – get Mia and Thomas moved up here. Now that – Victor is going to need to see her, and she will be able to move in and out of the isolation chambers since she isn't a mutant."

"What about Thomas?"

"We will think of something…I need to see to Hank. I will let you know if there is any news. Please, tell Mike that he is going to be alright? She has been a worried wreck."

"I will."

"If there is any good news in all of this, Logan doesn't seem to be getting any worse. He is stable, if delirious, which means we probably won't lose him. And if he will pull through that is a good sign for Victor and Hank. And with the three of them, we might be able to come up with something to help everyone else. Those damned healing factors come in handy for something."

Kit wanted to laugh…but knowing her husband was down there, tied down, terrified, she just couldn't.

"Mom…I'm pregnant." She said it softly.

"Oh…no…" She blanched at the look of horror on her mother's face.

"This is supposed to be good news." She was crying again.

"I know – I just don't know if you will be able to take a vaccine. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Did you tell Logan?" Her mother schooled her expression to one closer to concern.

"Yes."

"Good, that will give him something else to focus on; maybe we will be able to reach him with it. He loves you – and he's talked of nothing else but you two having a baby."

"I know, Mom." She turned and walked down the hallway back to the window where her husband lay sleeping, straining against his restraints even in sleep. She wanted to be in there, to hold his hand, to wipe the sweat from his forehead, but she couldn't…she had another person to think about. If it were just her, she'd be in there in a heartbeat, but now, a baby, and she wasn't going to take ANY chances this time.

She remembered the last time clearly. Logan had never really said a word, but she had blamed herself for it happening. If she had gone with the children, stayed safe, they might not have lost that one. It had been her fault, and she wouldn't let anything happen to this one, not if she could help it. She watched him sleeping, tears slowly creeping down her face. He had to get through this – he had to.

XXXXXXXXXX

Piotr stood outside the open door to the Professor's office. Kitty had been missing since yesterday, but no one seemed to be that concerned. He knew there were quite a few hard feelings because of Bobby, but that hadn't been his Katya's fault. The hard feelings seemed to have been forgiven, but he knew she was still hurt by them.

"Peter…come in." Xavier was sitting behind his desk.

"Katya has not come back." He said to the older man.

"I know. She won't let me track her. She has learned the lessons I have been teaching her quite well." He seemed almost bitter about that.

"I am worried." Piotr rarely said much. The only person he spoke to with any length was Katya; it had been strange for him to be this quiet. She would listen to him talk for hours.

"I know she was going to investigate this 'cure.' She pushed me out, and I don't know where exactly she was going. Peter, we just have to be patient."

"Niet. I am going after her." He turned to walk out the door.

"Piotr, please, I am worried as well, but we need to stay close, in case there is a break through in the lab. Once the teams are vaccinated and can move about freely, we will send out a team to find her." Charles wheeled himself over to the large Russian.

"Niet Katya is my concern, or will be – soon – I will find her." He shook the older man's hand off his arm, and walked out the door. No uniform for this. He didn't have the team's support but he didn't care. Katya was in danger. He just hoped she had the ring on he had given her. The small GPS tracking device in the base of the setting would let him know where she was.

Piotr smiled. Most people assumed he was just a big dumb Russian. The KGB invented micro tracking devices…and the families had adopted the technology when they had taken over after the curtain came down. He still had a few contacts in the Ivanof family, and when he had designed Katya's ring he had included the small transmitter. He opened his cell phone and selected the special option to track her.

It was because of things like this that he had included that small chip in the ring, if she was in danger and he couldn't find her by any other means. His Katya would be safe; he had sworn his life to protect her. Very few at the institute knew just how serious they were. He didn't think she had told anyone about his proposal. He just prayed she was wearing the ring.

The tracking program started to work, and there it was…in New York City, in Manhattan. He walked to the garage and climbed on his motorcycle. Katya was in trouble and he would get her out.

The streets were congested, especially around the Frost Clinics. He considered stopping in to buy a cure, just in case, but decided to give the scientists at home a chance to defeat this, besides the lines were so long he doubted he would be able to get in, and he didn't have time, not if Katya was in danger.

He parked the bike and walked the rest of the way. The tracking device showed she was in the Frost Industries building. He thought about trying to sneak in and try to find her, but that just wasn't his style. He was just too big to sneak anywhere. He closed the phone and put it in his pocket; then walked into the lobby and right up to the information desk.

"I believe my fiancé, Katherine Pride, was going to stop by here and put in a job application, have you seen her?" He tried to make sure he spoke clearly. Even after years of living in New York, he still had a strong rustic accent.

"Hold on just a moment, let me check." The woman said. He looked around, there were security guards everywhere. This didn't bode well.

"Miss Pride is in the security office. This gentleman will take you to her." One of the armed security guards took his elbow. He just looked down at the man, and turned to follow him. The man dropped his hand and led him to an office marked 'Security."

"Thank you." He was careful to enunciate the English words.

"Piotr… what are you doing here?" She ran into his arms as he walked through the door.

"Looking for you, Katyaska; you didn't come home last night." He wrapped his large arms around her tiny form against his chest.

"They wouldn't let me leave. Piotr, I am scared, and I don't feel good, my head hurts, and I have these red spots on my hands that hurt." She was crying. He felt her squeeze his back, two quick pulses with her right hand. She had information for him.

"Katya, everything will be alright. I am here." He whispered against her hair.

These people had much to answer for, but he would bide his time. He gently stroked her hair, letting his hand rest lightly on the base of her neck, and squeezed once, to let her know he understood. Telepaths weren't the only ones who could communicate without speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

Chapter 5

Mia stood at the window of the isolation chamber. His head was turned, facing the wall, the soft lights highlighting his long hair. His shirt was off, and they had him hooked to monitors. His breath caused his great chest to rise and fall, his soft fur glowed in the dim light like burnished gold, and all she could see was her sleeping Adonis, and she wondered if he would ever wake. He wasn't showing symptoms yet. Thomas was upstairs, and she hoped Victor would allow her in this time.

"Mia…I told you not ta come down here. This thing is airborne; you could carry it ta Thomas."

"Vic…please, they have air scrubbers down here, I won't take anything up to Thomas. Please, let me in."

"No. Everyone in here has to stay; even Nancy isn't allowed ta leave." He finally turned his head to the window. His eyes were shadowed. She raised her hand to the glass separating them. "Mia, go back ta Thomas. There isn't anything you can do down here."

"I can be here with you."

"NO!" He stood, yanking the monitors off his chest. "GET your FRAIL ASS back upstairs and take care of my CUB!" He stormed the glass, snarling.

"VICTOR!" She backed up. She had rarely seen him like this.

"YOU have a CUB ta think about FRAIL…It ain't just you and me. If it was I wouldn't give a SHIT, but my CUB ain't getting' sick from this- not from me - not if I can fuckin' help it."

"Vic…Thomas is with Kit. He is as much at risk as every other mutant here. There is no more and no less risk down here than up there."

"FUCK! MIA I ain't sayin this again…GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS UPSTAIRS. DON'T FUCKIN' COME BACK DOWN HERE!"

"I am your FUCKING wife, VICTOR CREED. I am not some frail you are fucking, you can't boss me around like that. YOU ARE MY HUSBAND, YOU CAN DIE from this crap, and I am NOT going to LEAVE you down here, not fucking ALONE." She was slamming her fist against the glass.

"I ain't fuckin' alone…the Runt's down here ta keep me company" his mouth had a bitter twist at that statement. "Take care of our son, Mia…please." The last was whispered, she almost missed it. She could count on her hands the number of times he had said that word to her, and most of them were in bed.

"Victor...let me help. Let me find a way."

"Mia, darlin', you're human, baby…there's nothing you can do. The best mutants in the world are workin on this. What could you do?"

She just glared at him. HUMAN! FRAIL! She would show his giant mutant ass that she wasn't helpless. "Fine…I'll be your human frail mate and take care of YOUR son, you arrogant ass. Just don't ever EVER speak to me again…and don't think there will EVER be another cub. I sure as fuck hope you like the RUNT'S company…'cuz you will be sleeping on HIS couch when this is all over."

She turned, and stormed back to the elevator. "MIA…GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! MIAAAAAAA!" He roared behind her. She'd teach him a lesson in HUMAINITY. "DAMN IT – WOMAN – GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!"

She took the elevator up to the first floor and then climbed the stairs to the second. Kit was sitting in her room, Thomas pulling himself up and trying to scoot around the bed.

"Sis, I need a huge favor."

"What is it, Mia?"

"Can you watch Thomas for a few hours; I need to go into town for a bit."

"Mia, the Professor doesn't want anyone leaving the mansion."

"I KNOW. I - just have to take care of something."

"Mia…"

"I am going. Now either you are going to watch Thomas for me, or I am taking him with me." She snapped at her sister.

"Fine. I'll keep Tommy here. Just be careful."

"What could a frail weak useless human get into…?" She asked as she walked out the door. She heard Kit behind her but she just went down the stairs and out to the garage. She'd teach him – them – that just because she was human didn't mean she was less.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Katya…we need to get out of here." Piotr grumbled for the sixth time.

"Pete, we need to find out what is going on." Kitty said, putting her hand on his arm. They had been left alone, but not unwatched. "If we can take any information back, maybe it can help."

"If I think for a minute we are in any danger, Katya, we are getting out of here, and the people in the labs can figure this thing out." He pulled her into another rough embrace. He was worried she knew it - the big lug – but he was going to have to learn to trust her. She was an X-Man, not just his fiancé.

The door opened and two of the security guards came in, followed by Emma Frost, herself. Her long platinum hair was pulled back, and she was wearing what looked like a white Victorian dress.

"Well, well, what have we here? Two little spies from the Xavier institute."

"Spies! I came to apply for a job, and your security goons locked me up." Kitty said.

"Enough! I am a telepath, remember, I can just TAKE what I want from your petty little minds." Emma's cool voice filled the room. "I know you were on the R and D floor. I KNOW our network was breeched, and I KNOW who you are Katherine Pryde, with your wonderful little talent for getting into locked rooms."

Kitty just backed up against Piotr's solid chest. _SHIT!_

**I heard that.**

Kitty pushed, the way the Professor had taught her, and had the satisfaction of watching Ms. Frost frown.

"Very good, Shadowcat. But does your big friend there know that trick?' 

"Da." Pete snarled at the woman. Kitty could feel the tension in his hands at her waist.

Emma signaled the guards to take them. Kitty prayed Pete wouldn't cause any problems, but he just glanced at her and nodded. For now he would go along with her plan.

The guards took them to one of the banks of elevators. Instead of pushing the top floor like Kitty expected, they unlocked a door and pushed a button for a fifth subbasement. NOW she was getting worried.

The guards took them to a room, and locked Piotr in heavy chains inside a barred room.

"Trust me, Mr. Rasputin; you won't break out of those chains. I doubt even the great Wolverine could get out of adamantium shackles." Kitty was already getting tired of the woman's voice.

"As for you, Miss. Pryde," Kitty was shoved into a barred room, "I believe the sub harmonics in this room should prevent you from concentrating hard enough to phase out."

"Why are you doing this?" Kitty asked. There was an itch behind her eyes, like a telepath trying to read her mind but worse. It was giving her a headache.

"It's simple, Miss Pryde. Mutants are a fact of life. They exist. Right now, they are existing without any form of control, without any limitations. I am providing a limitation. They are breeding, and quickly, creating even more mutants, with no concern for how their mutations will blend and mix. Class Five mutants are mating with Class One. There needs to be some sort of genetic control; something that will allow only the strong to breed. This virus is that control."

"How?"

"We worked for months, years to find a cure, and we did. We can completely cure this virus, and will – in those WE deem worthy - those who SHOULD reproduce. Everyone who comes in for the cure is tested, genetically. We discover their mutation, and what level they are. IF their mutation is viable, and could be improved by reproduction they are given the cure. If they are Class Four or Five, and viable, they are given the cure, if the mutation isn't viable, or isn't useful, they are given a placebo, and sent home to die. This will purge the mutant genetics of useless mutations, of the weak and helpless, leaving only the strong to breed and create the next generation of mutants."

Kitty shivered. It wasn't just Emma Frost; this whole place was leaving her cold.

"You are sick." Pete said from his cell.

"No, pragmatic; why allow a mutant who can turn himself into living metal to breed with a mutant who can phase through any material. The resulting genetic mix wouldn't be viable, for example."

"You don't KNOW that. Mutation doesn't work like that."

"Ahhh, but it is all genetics, and genetics can be controlled." The blonde woman turned, leaving the two young people to stare at each other through the bars.

"Leave them. They can't get out. Let them rot, we have nothing to fear from them." The cool tone of her voice drifted down the hall. The guards left, turning out the lights. They were left in the darkness. Kitty just collapsed on the floor of her cell. Whatever was causing her headache was strong. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Katya, stay with me. You have to concentrate. You have to get us out of here."

"Pete, I can't. My head hurts whatever they have done; I can't phase."

"Katya, concentrate." Piotr's voice was growing distant. She NEEDED to concentrate, needed to get OUT of here. She tried, but the pain in her head was too great. She passed out.

XXXXXXXXX

Mia stood in line. This cure had better work. She wasn't about to loose her husband, her mate, the father of her child. He was a feral, his healing factor should take care of this, but no, he was getting sick, and this thing could KILL him. KILL Sabretooth; there wasn't any way in hell she was going to let that happen. _Weak human frail my ass; I'll teach HIM who's weak._

The line moved slowly. She couldn't help but think about the baby. Kit would take care of him; she needed to be able to take care of Victor.

It was finally Mia's turn to see a doctor.

"Miss…"

"Mrs. Creed. My husband is sick, and couldn't come in. Please, tell me what I need to do."

"You are certain it is the virus."

"Yes."

"I can give you our cure, but understand it isn't one hundred percent effective. IF he is as sick as you say, it might not work."

"Please…whatever it takes."

"You are not having any symptoms?"

"No. I'm not a mutant."

"Do you have a sample of your husband's DNA, something that could help us determine if this might be effective?"

"DNA…like what?"

"Hair from a brush he uses, a toothbrush, something that he uses regularly." She reached into her purse. She had borrowed his brush this morning, Thomas had lost hers. She pulled several long tawny hairs out of the brush. "Will this work?"

"Yes." The doctor handed them to the nurse who stepped outside.

"What about my son, he's only nine months old."

"Is he a mutant?"

"Yes, like his father, but he's not sick – yet."

"The cure will only work if the subject has the virus, as soon as your son shows symptoms, bring him in."

The nurse brought in a blue syringe, filled with an amber liquid.

"Ahh. Take this, it is a simple injection, into the upper arm, but again, it isn't one hundred percent effective, Mrs. Creed. I don't want to get your hopes up."

"Thank you…" Mia took the injection needle he gave her, the precious serum inside. At least Victor would be alright.

She noticed trays of the needles on her way out, some were red and some were blue. There was something else going on here, she was sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty opened her eyes, or thought she did. It was still black. She moaned.

"Katya…are you alright?" 

"Pete…I can't think…my head hurts." She moaned again.

"KATYA PRYDE!" He shouted at her, struggling against the shackles that held him to the wall, she could hear them creaking. Her head throbbed with every syllable.

She crawled toward his voice, stopping when the bars stopped her.

"KITTY….SHADOWCAT…" He was shouting again, and she pushed forward, to get to him. "Concentrate on my voice, Katya, just keep trying to get to me."

"I'm trying." Suddenly she was out of the cell, the pain in her head receding. "Pete, I'm out." She stood up and reached for the bars of his cell. She phased through them and let her ears guide him to his large form.

"Katya, can we GO now?"

"Yes, Pete, I think we have all the information we need." She gripped his arm, the sounds of the heavy shackles falling to the floor was her reward.

"We are pretty deep underground. I am going to have to take us up through the basements so I can breath."

"Whatever it takes, Katyaska, just do it." They slowly rose through the air, phasing through the ceiling. The third floor up was a parking garage, and Kitty managed to phase them up to street level.

"My bike is over there." Pete pointed. They ran to where it was parked.

"I hope you brought my helmet." Kitty said.

"Just get on and let's get out of here." She climbed on behind him, putting her arms around his thick chest. They took off, heading back to the mansion. Kitty just hoped the information they had managed to get was enough to help. She still had the stick, hidden in her arm. She hoped Hank would be able make sense of the information on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn! The Runt was out of it. Victor watched as Logan became more and more unstable. His delirium wasn't getting any better. He wasn't getting sicker, just the fever was messing with his head. Where was Kit? Why wasn't she down here? Victor was getting really pissed off at his sister in law. Her husband…her MATE needed her and she wasn't here.

Why had he brought up Fox, damn it. It was one of the few sore points they still had, Victor could still go into a blind rage when Logan mentioned it. It wasn't that he regretted what he had done to the Blackfoot girl – not really, and it was so long ago that he shouldn't let it get to him, but SHIT, the Runt had a point. It had been brutal, and if anyone touched Mia like that – fuck he WAS having regrets. FUCK SHIT FUCK!!!

Suddenly the elevator opened and Kit came running out.

"Kit." Nancy called her to the first window.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, just bits and pieces.

"…Thomas someone to sit with him." Kit said.

"Mia…back?" Nancy replied. _Where the fuck was Mia?_

"…yet, she was angry….Logan?"

"He needs…."

Kit went running by. He wanted to stop her, to ask about his mate, but she was needed with her own.

He could hear her clearly at the window next to his.

"Logan…"

An animalistic snarl was her only answer.

"Logan, please. It's Kit."

Another snarl…this one almost a question, maybe she was getting through that metal coated skull of his.

"Logan, baby, please talk to me." Victor could hear tears in her voice, smell them on the air.

"GET OUT!" Logan roared from the room next to him.

"Logan, please…let Mom and Hank help you, let them do what they have to do."

"GET OUT, KID…it ain't safe here. Don't let Stryker get you. You can get out, the way is clear now, the guards are dead. I will take care of Stryker – you get out."

"Logan, Stryker is dead, YOU killed him. I am not in danger. Please, let them help."

"I can smell Creed. He's here; he'll kill you, Kit, you and the baby. Get out, don't let him hurt you." Victor heard a loud thud in the room next door and knew Logan had passed out again. 

Logan had been like this for hours. Screaming at Victor, threatening to kill him for hurting Kit, or Fox or some nameless kid he was trying to protect in his head. Vic didn't know what was going on in that metal box he called a brain, but he knew his scent and presence wasn't helping Logan one bit – and Logan's hate was really starting to piss him off. Victor kept trying to get Hank or Nancy to move him to a different room, his presence wasn't helping the Runt at all. They wanted him right where he was.

His head started spinning. He needed to sit down. _Damn…it's starting._ He tried to make it to the cot, but collapsed and fell to the floor. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the start of one of the sores on the back of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

Chapter 6

Kitty held on for dear life. Piotr could drive like a madman when he had to. She could see the gates of the Institute just ahead and felt him slow the bike. He didn't stop, and she nearly went flying off as he turned into the open gates. He sped up the long drive and skidded to a halt in front of the doors.

Kitty jumped off the bike, and he looked over at her. She saw tears in his eyes but didn't have time to ask why. It was then she noticed the sore on his cheek, and he fell face forward onto the gravel driveway.

She ran up the steps and into the front door. "HELP!" She shouted into the vaulting entry way. "Pete's out cold on the driveway." She said as Rogue, Gambit and Mike came running down the stairs.

"Mike, get back, Hank'll kill us if ya get sick." Rogue shouted at the feral.

Gambit and Rogue helped get Piotr onto his feet and to the elevator.

"Where you been, Kitty?" Rogue asked as they entered the elevator, breathing heavy under Poitr's weight.

"I went to check out what was going on with Frost Industries. I have some information that might help." She helped them get the big Russian to the med lab. All the beds were full, only Jubilee and Nancy seemed unaffected by the virus, even Hank and Jean seemed to be on their last legs. Kitty phased her hand through her arm, grabbing the data stick and handing it to Hank.

"That information came out of Frost Industries Research and Development computers. This virus is something they developed, or acquired. I am not sure which." She said.

"MIA!" Nancy exclaimed. Kitty could hear footsteps running down the hall.

"I need to see Victor, Mom." She had a look of determination in her eyes.

"Mia, he's out - delirious. It's not safe for anyone to go in with him."

"He's my husband, Mother. I am going in with him." Kitty was surprised by the force of her words. Mia had always seemed so meek, letting Sabretooth take charge most of the time, and this steel in her backbone was new to all of them.

"Maybe you can calm him down." Her mother said quietly, letting her into the quarantine area. Kitty watched as she ran down the hallway to the door of Victor's room and went in.

"Kitty." She was distracted by Hank calling her name. She looked at the Doctor. "This information…you said you got it from Frost Industries?"

"Yes."

"This will help. Thank you. I think we may be able to isolate this thing, at least."

"There was information on there about something called Weapon X…I thought that was the program Logan was involved with." Kitty said.

"It was." Hank looked concerned. "It will take some time analyze this data. Please, get some rest."

She didn't want to rest, she went into the room where Piotr was laying on a cot and sat at his side, holding his hand. He had risked everything to come and save her, the big lug. She looked down at the ring on her hand. They hadn't told anyone yet, she didn't want any of the anger that she had faced in the Rogue and Bobby situation, not about something so wonderful. The sounds of shouting from down the hall didn't distract her. Piotr needed her that was all that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vic…its Mia – please, baby, talk to me." She whispered from the door. He was thrashing on the bed. They had restrained him, to keep him from hurting himself. Sores covered his face, chest and arms, and his healing factor didn't seem to be helping at all.

"Victor." She whispered again. His head turned toward her in the door. His eyes were glazed – hard, and full of hate and anger.

"DAMN IT FRAIL. I told ya not ta come in here." He growled at her, his eyes glazed over with fever. "You can be such a fucking SELFISH BITCH, sometimes. Get your ass back upstairs and take care of my SON! That's your place, woman. NOW GET TO IT!!!!!!!"

"Vic, please, I have a dose of the cure. Let me give it to you." She had tears flowing down her face. She couldn't lose him, he was her entire world. Forget anger, all she wanted was him well, she could deal with anger later.

His face contorted in anger, his eyes unfocused, looking at something behind her. "You lying BITCH…I'll never work for you. If you EVER touch Mia or Thomas I will fucking kill you." He roared into the room, struggling against the restraints.

"Victor – please, it's Mia. Let me help you." One arm flexed, snapping the restraints, and he flailed as if trying to claw an unseen opponent.

"I'll gut ya, Old Man. You ain't stoppin' me, I'm leavin'. Get that axe away from me you son of a…MOMMA!!!!! YOU killed her ya bastard...now it's YOUR turn." A feral snarl of rage and pain escaped his mouth. She wanted to run, but couldn't. Her fear kept her paralyzed. She hadn't been this afraid of her husband since before she left the farm.

His face contorted again, this time into a harsh, satisfied grin. "Fuck you, Runt, and the horse ya rode in on. Bitch was a good fuck…too bad she couldn't take it. She was makin ya soft anyway. She sure was sweet…that little Fox." He gave an ugly harsh laugh, "YA HEAR ME RUNT!!!"

She heard an anguished roar from the next room. Logan had heard him; she could hear his labored attempts to get through the wall, to try to kill her mate. Victor was clawing at the wall between the two men, trying to get to Logan. They were both insane – delirious. She backed out of the room. She didn't understand exactly what was going on, but she knew she needed to let someone know. She backed right into her mother.

"Mia, get out of here. These two are both delirious and have been trying to kill each other all day."

"Mother…I went and got a cure."

"WHAT!"

She held out the syringe in her hand. Her mother took it and looked at her, pain in her eyes.

"We have people dying from this, and you were just going to give it to Victor, instead of helping the others." Her mother's disappointment caused new tears to flow down her face. Her mother slapped her hard across the face. "Get out of my sight."

"Yes. I…" She turned and ran down the hallway. She put her hand to her stinging cheek, her last sight before leaving the med lab was her mother looking at the syringe in her hand, and then at the door to her father's room.

She threw herself down on the bed in the room they had given her and Thomas. He was sleeping in the crib nearby. How could she be that selfish? Her mother was right. It wasn't just Victor who was sick. She knew Kit would be devastated if anything happened to Logan. Her father was sick, too. Victor was right, she was a selfish bitch. She let the tears flow, her body wracked by sobs. She heard a noise at the door.

"Mia…I'm sorry." It was her mother standing there. "I didn't realize…I held that thing in my hand, and the only thing I could think of was saving your father. It wasn't selfish…it was instinct. He's your mate…just like Frank is mine." She looked at her hands, clenching them. "I gave it to Hank. He is trying to duplicate it now."

"I thought you couldn't leave med lab?" Mia said.

"The virus has spread so far that isolation isn't keeping it contained. We have lifted the quarantine, it isn't helping, and it is keeping people from being with those they love. Paige slipped into a coma about ten minutes ago. I don't know how long she has. Scott is delirious, as bad as Victor and Logan, but they seem to be holding their own."

"No…Victor is bad. Mom…I can't lose him." Her mother sat down on the bed next to her, and wrapped her arms around her.

"I know that feeling, honey." Her mother whispered against her hair. "Your father slipped into a coma this morning."

"MOM! Why didn't you say anything?" Kit said from the door.

"You both have your own mates to worry about." Kit sat on Mia's other side, and the three just held each other. Mia felt horrible.

"You and Victor were right, Mom. I have been a selfish bitch."

"No…you have been human, Mia. When our loved ones are sick, we tend to lose sight of the big picture." Mia noticed something…Kit's body temperature was higher than normal.

"Kit…" She turned and looked at her sister. Kit was looking at the back of her arm, and the small sore that seemed to blaze red against her pale skin.

They all three stared at it, before Nancy helped her to her feet. Mia took one arm, Nancy the other and they helped her down the stairs and into the elevator.

"The baby?" Kit whispered, a tear streaking down her face.

"Thomas is fine." Mia said…and then realized exactly what her sister was talking about. "Ohh…Kit…" This would kill them both, if they lost this one.

They put her in the room across from Logan so he could see her. Nancy tried to wake him, to let him know she was there, but he was lost in his waking nightmares and wouldn't even let her near him. He wasn't even articulate in his delirium, just snarling and snapping at her.

"Nancy. I need you in the lab." Hank said, tiredly as Mia went to check on Victor again. This time she was scared. His breathing was shallow, and he was unconscious. She approached slowly; almost afraid he would attack her if he woke up. She gently cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I love you. I am so sorry…Thomas is safe, he won't get sick. Don't leave me..." She whispered. He didn't even move, didn't respond to her voice. She pulled a chair close to the bed, and just sat with him. Rogue would sit with Thomas…Mia needed to be here. "You were right…I am a selfish bitch. I don't know what you see in me – I just thank god you do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we might have a breakthrough. The cure Mia brought is useless. It cannot be replicated, not without the natural antibodies they used to create it – but according to the notes Kitty brought we may have the source of those antibodies here." He wiped his blue hand across his face.

"What?" Jean just didn't have much energy left for surprise. He smiled at the red head. Her body was close to the breaking point. His own healing factor had kept him on his feet this long, but he was close to breaking, too.

"It appears that Logan was exposed to this virus before, during his time with Weapon X. The antibodies we noticed in his and Victor's blood are the basis for the cure Mia brought."

"Will we be able to replicate it?" Nancy asked, hope brimming in her eyes.

"I don't know. One thing I have been able to do is create a vaccine. It is in small doses, and we need a volunteer to test it on. I have been studying Jubilation's blood compared to the samples from Logan and Victor and have found that she has a natural immunity to the virus. With that information, I think the vaccine might keep any more from getting sick, if they aren't already, but I don't know if we can produce it in large enough quantities."

"Dr. McCoy…" Remy came in, pushing Charles in his wheelchair, even Charles Xavier wasn't immune to the disease. They made him as comfortable as possible, and went to work.

"Henri…I ain't stayin away no mo'" Came a quiet voice from the door. He looked over, his heart in his throat.

"Michelle…please, little love, go back upstairs." He wanted nothing more than to gather her small form against his chest, but the thought that she could become ill from it terrified him.

"Hank Aaron McCoy…I ain' sick yet. Maybe dat mean sometin…non?" She said.

He just looked at her, her words reaching him, but not getting through. "Michelle, you and the baby need to go upstairs, where it is safe."

She just looked at him, her face going from concern to anger.

"Dat's it, you big blue pain in my ass, you gonna get some damned rest or I gonna sit on you." She said. He shook his head. He couldn't ever remember seeing his wife this angry.

"Mike's right, Hank, you need rest." Nancy said. "I can work on the cure replication. You try to take a nap."

"No…I am needed here." He jerked as he felt her small hands on his shoulders. "Michelle. Please. Leave."

"Non…I am stayin right here, mi amour." She whispered against his hair.

He turned and looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since this all began. She was fine. No signs of illness, just worry, and lack of sleep. He pulled her between his knees and against his chest, and allowed his head to rest against her breastbone. She was fine. He closed his eyes and just allowed himself to rest, her healthy heartbeat the only lullaby he needed.

The smell of her blood caused him to look up suddenly. Nancy was drawing blood from her arm.

"If she has the same immunity as Jubilation, we might be able to compare it and fine tune that vaccine of yours." She said. He just nodded, and allowed his head to lie back on her chest. They were right…he needed rest. He allowed Mike to guide him to a cot, and he collapsed on it, pulling her down on top of him. He needed her near. He hadn't touched her in two and a half days, and he needed her. He felt her curl up against his side, a small sigh stirring the fur at the top of his shirt. He could smell her contentment, and that was all he needed to drift off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She slipped quietly through the hallways. Even the big blue idiot was asleep, his bitch in heat curled up on his chest. She looked at the small vial in her hand. She had stolen enough for two…herself and Erik. She had already taken her dose. She slipped into his quiet room. There was no one else there. For a moment, she wondered if he was even breathing, she stood by the bed, syringe full, waiting for him to open his eyes. She wanted him to see, wanted him to know, that – unlike him – she would never abandon him.

She still woke in a cold sweat, his look of contempt as she lay there naked - exposed – human – waking her in the night. She had wanted to kill him…and then when she found it was only temporary – to hurt him; and she had. She had broken his 'Brotherhood' just like he had broken her heart. She knew she was a tool, a weapon to him – convenient, warm in his bed, deadly at his command, but she still loved him.

Most people forgot that she was a woman…that she could and did feel – and deeply. She wanted to see the pain in his eyes, knowing that she could save him, his life hanging in her hands. She owed him for that. Love was one thing, revenge that was something else entirely. She looked at the vial in her hand. She thought she saw a flicker of an eyelid, but then nothing.

She sat in the chair next to his bed, her legs crossed, swinging her free foot in the air, and waiting for his eyes to open. She could wait; she knew no one had missed her. She watched him sleeping…his white hair clumped from the sweat and delirium. She could remember a much younger man when she looked at him, one who had thrilled her body and her heart with his dreams of mutant supremacy. She missed him, sometimes, that younger man. But life went on, and time stopped for no mortal, and for all his power Erik Lensherr was mortal. She didn't know how long she sat there, watching him sleep, and the noises from the rest of the med lab a dull roar in the background.

The human, Nancy was her name, came in to check on him. Mystique sneered at her, as she checked Erik's vital signs. She injected something into the IV they had him hooked to.

"That might work." She said softly.

"What, human?" She sneered.

"We think we may have the cure replicated. We are trying it on the worst cases first."

"You could KILL him." Mystique snarled at the human.

"I am sorry, but it may not matter much either way. He is the furthest gone…Paige next, and we have more hope for her because of her youth." Mystique refrained from strangling the life out of the woman. They had replicated the cure…given it to him while he was sleeping. Her plans were useless. She wouldn't see his pain, wouldn't get to hear him beg her for his life…or see his smile when she gave it to him. DAMN them.

The human left the room, and Mystique threw the vial against the wall, smashing it. DAMN THEM!

"My Dear…" His voice was soft, weak, but there. She didn't know if she was thrilled or angry.

"I'm here." She whispered.

"If this cure works, I will need you to go get the others, any that have survived and bring them here…We cannot let Emma Frost succeed, and will need our army to defeat her."

"You know about the cure?"

"My Dear, I have been awake the whole time." He gave her a half smile.

She snarled at him as she stood up. "You bastard."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Would you have let me die?"

"No, damn you."

"Mystique…I need you. Please, bring them in, let them become strong again. You are my rock, my second."

"Yes, Magneto - I'll bring them in." She tried to pull her hand out of his weakened grasp, but just the slight tightening of his fingers stopped her.

"When you do, I'll be here, waiting. I will never leave you again, my love."

"You old fool, of course you will. Time stops for no mortal." She snarled. She didn't want him to know how deeply affected she was by his words. He just smiled at her, and let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She opened her eyes…Her mother sat in a chair by the bed, holding her hand.

"Kit, Hank was able to replicate the cure. We have managed to get it to everyone who was infected here at the school.' Kit could see the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Is Logan ok?" She rasped through dry lips.

"Logan, Victor and Hank are not responding to the cure. Their bodies have to fight it off naturally." Her mother's hand was trembling in hers.

"Dad?" Her mother's reaction was all she needed to know. Kit let the tears fall quietly. She didn't have the strength for any more. "How many?

"We lost your father, Paige, Monet, two of the younger children, and there are several who aren't out of the woods yet due to their mutations; Logan, Victor, and Hank for starters, Charles and Jean are also not reacting well to the cure. Piotr's recovery is not as fast as we would like, either."

"Will it kill them?" She wanted to go to him, she wanted to hold her mother and let her cry, and she wanted to go to her sister and hold her, and be held as they both worried for their mates, but instead she just laid there, her body aching and weak from her illness.

"We don't know. Victor is reacting worse than any of the others. Logan had been exposed before and had some anti bodies in his system. Hank has been experimenting on himself, against my advice, which seems to be helping him with his recovery, that and Mike – we have discovered – has the same immunity as Jubilation, which helped with the processing of the cure. So Hank doesn't have to worry about her..." Her mother was rambling, talking to keep the pain away. "Victor doesn't seem to have any immunity to this at all, and his body doesn't seem to be rallying as well as the other two."

"Mom, please…just let go."

"I can't, not yet. There is too much to do. When this is over, Kit…OH GOD I don't know what I am going to do." She ended in a wail. Kit tried to sit up, to comfort her, but she was too week. She heard the door open, and Mia walked in.

"Mom..." Her sister put her arms around their weeping mother. The three of them sat there, tears flowing. Kit finally forced herself up out of the bed, and stood, leaning on the back of the chair. She glanced out the window of her room, and saw her husband lying, restrained, on the bed across the hall. Was she going to be in the same situation as her mother? Was her sister? She ran her hand down her belly. Was the baby alright? She shook her head. There would be time to worry about it later, right now, her mother needed her support.


	7. Chapter 7

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

Chapter 7

"Erik, it's good to see you on your feet, old friend." Charles said. She watched them talk, these old friends, words couched in tones, communicating on so many levels. She wanted to sneer at the old telepath, but instead she stood at Erik's back, a pleasant smile on her face.

"It's good to be back. Any idea how long you will be down?"

"No, Mystique managed to bring in several of your friends. I am glad we were able to help them. Other than a slight altercation between St. John – sorry, Pyro, and Bobby Drake, there seems to be no rancor."

Erik smiled. Pyro would never learn. She had tried to convince him that just because they were the enemy didn't mean they couldn't help or be useful. The boy only saw things in black and white, a situation he would grow out of in time, she was certain.

"I should go…there are still others I haven't been able to reach." She said softly.

"Yes, My Dear – go. Charles and I have much to discuss." Erik dismissed her. She turned and walked from the sickroom. Let those two old men decide how to divide what was left of the armies between them. She had her own plans…her own army to build. She looked back at the door, wondering if he knew she wasn't coming back.

XXXXXXXXX

"You want me to WHAT?!" Storm said as Charles outlined his plan.

"I want you to run the school, but under Erik's supervision."

"Have you lost your MIND?! You are putting MAGNETO in charge?"

"He will be 'in charge' of planning how best to distribute this cure, how to deal with Emma Frost and her Hellfire Club, and organizing the mutants we have – here – and well enough to fight. There are still students who are not ill, who will need to continue with classes and normal life, and that will be your job, Ro."

"I can't believe you. After all these years, you are just turning things over to HIM?!" She wanted to throw something at the man in the wheelchair.

"Storm, Erik knows better than anyone else, the capabilities of both the X-Men and his Brotherhood. He is the best person to plan this. When everyone is well, and we have dealt with this issue, then we will split again, go our separate ways, idealistically we cannot agree."

"I hate this, Charles." She said.

"I know. Please, Ororo, I need your support in this."

"What about Mystique?"

"She is gone. Erik sent her to rally more 'troops' but I don't think she will be returning."

She glared at Charles, before storming out of his office. The sky quickly turned grey and the streaks of lightning and crash of thunder told anyone and everyone that she was on the warpath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kitty glared at the old man in the chair across the room. How many times had he tried to kill them? How many times had they suffered at his hands? NOW he wanted to walk in here and play friend? She felt a slight squeeze of her hand. Pitor was awake, and he didn't like it any better than she did.

"Tell me about Frost Industries." Erik – no, Magneto – said.

"Not much to tell, I gave Hank all the information I got." She said, defensively.

"I don't care about that. I want to know what kind of security they have, how easy it will be to get what we need, tactical information, child."

"It's a business office, there are at least five subbasements in the building, they have lots of security men, far more than I have ever seen, and I would bet over half of them are mutants of one kind or another." She said sullenly.

"Thank you. I will leave you two, now." He stood and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Katya – why did you tell him that?" Piotr held her hand.

"Its true…besides Charles said to tell him anything he asked. I don't like this, Pete. I don't."

"I don't either, little one." They sat and looked at each other. She didn't know why he wasn't recovering as quickly as she had. He was still weak, tired. He couldn't even get out of bed to go to the bathroom without falling down. She didn't care, she stayed by his side. He needed her. "You should go, Storm may need help."

"No. I'm staying with you, you big lug." She said, softly.

"Hey…" Rogue said from the door. "Is Kitty givin ya a hard time, Pete?"

Kitty just glared at her. Since Bobby, Rogue wasn't overly hostile, but she still managed to get her digs in. Kitty tried to ignore them, but for some reason this time it hurt.

"Always, Rogue." Pete answered. "Katya always gives me the hard time, no. I just wish I were well enough to enjoy it." He wiggled his eyebrows at Rogue. Kitty blushed.

Rogue was speechless. "You are insane, Piotr."

"No, just in love." He smiled at Kitty.

Kitty could see the gears turning in Rogue's head. "In…? Well DAMN! It's about freakin time."

"Once all this mess is over, we plan the quiet wedding, no?"

"Hell, YEAH!" Rogue grinned at her. Kitty started to relax, maybe it wasn't so bad, people knowing. Rogue gave her a big hug.

"Now if only Remy would get the damned hint." The three of them laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

She woke up cold and alone. She looked around the small room she was in; the cot was uncomfortable, especially with him missing. She looked over at the bed.He was hooked to monitors; they were controlling his breathing, keeping track of each heart beat. He was helpless, for the first time in his life, he was helpless. He wasn't even awake to know it, when he was, he didn't know her.

"Mia, you need to get some rest." It was Michelle.

"No, I won't leave him."

"Jes' get some sleep here. He ain' goin no where."

"I don't want to be asleep, I want to be here, just in case."

"Your Momma says he be fine. Hank's gettin' better, even de Wolverine awake now, an aware. You man der, he be fine."

"No, he's not breathing on his own." She wouldn't let him die alone.

"Chere, rest – der ain' not'in you can do, cept be here wid him. Sleep or wake, won' make no never min ta him. He smell ya – know you're here." Mike covered her with a blanket. Mia wasn't comforted. She wanted to sit with him, hold his hand, and let him know she was there. Exhaustion finally claimed her, and here eyes slipped closed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is SHE!?" She heard him roar from the room across the hall. She smiled as she pulled her clothes on.

"Logan put a sock in it and relax, she's fine, just getting dressed." Scott was saying as she walked in the door.

"I'll put something in…" He stopped and stared at her. "Kit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The cure won't even affect the baby, since I'm not far enough along for it to even get any of it from my bloodstream." She walked to the side of his bed.

"If you EVER do something stupid like that again…"

"Like what, I got sick like everyone else and a hell of a lot later than the rest, so don't you even start in on me you big OX!" He pulled her against him on the bed.

"Okay, you didn't do anything…just made me worry like hell."

"You were out of it, dumb ass. You and your selective memory – I was the one worrying about YOU!" Neither one of them had noticed Scott slip from the room.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He whispered against her hair. She could feel the tears slipping down her cheek.

"I lost my Daddy."

"I know, Baby." She felt him shudder under her cheek and knew he was trying not to sob. "I'm gonna miss him."

"Momma's a wreck."

"She has every right to be."

"I didn't say that…I just feel like I should be with her…you know."

"I know. They ain't lettin' me out of here anytime soon either. Damned vampires need my blood ta keep makin more of this cure. Go sit with your momma, I'm fine. I just needed ta see ya."

"Logan…I'm sorry."

"For what? Damn it, woman what did you do this time?" He was grinning at her as she lifted her head.

"I don't know…I just – am sorry." She didn't want to bring it up.

"Darlin' you didn't do anything wrong. Jean said it was normal. It WASN'T your fault." He said his face serious. "We have a chance, and since we are doing everything RIGHT this time, a good chance…this baby will have everything, I promise."

She just lay against his chest, and let him stroke her back. She just needed a few minutes, just to feel him against her. She felt guilty for needing him so much right now. She should be with her mother – or with Mia – but she just needed to feel him, to know everything was going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't move. They had him strapped down. He couldn't remember ever being like this. He could smell frails, nearby, one of them had been weeping. FUCK! He must have killed someone, too bad he couldn't remember it. He tried to think, but his brain was fogged. He tried to swallow, but something was stuck in his throat. His body wasn't under his control. He wanted to scream, wanted to rip into warm flesh and feel the hot blood spray on his face. Wanted to feel alive again – he could still smell a frail – soft, weak, her body would die under him so quickly. He forced his eyes open.

He stared at the ceiling, its tiles and lights telling him more than he realized. He was in some kind of medical facility, the smells – the sounds – the metallic taste in the back of his mouth. He tried to turn his head, but it wouldn't move. He heard a small sound, and then the frail's face was in front of him.

"Der you are, Chere. We have been worried bout you, non?" He wanted to snarl at this creature, but he couldn't summon the strength. "You jes' rest. Mia been worried sick 'bout you."

_Mia, who the fuck was Mia?_ He closed his eyes, and let the frail think he had gone back to sleep. They wouldn't keep him here. As soon as he could he would get out, rip out their hearts and fuck their frails. No one would hurt his mate – his Mia…MIA!

He tried to shake his head, but couldn't move. He could smell her, nearby. MIA! Her scent calmed him. He could remember her body under him, a pretty face with a pretty smile just for him, and a cub…a boy. THOMAS! His chest was burning, he wasn't getting enough air. He was struggling against the blockage in his throat. The sudden clamor of machines and a burning ache in his chest were all the warning he had before he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The machines were screaming. Mia sat upright, and looked over at him. His chest wasn't moving, no movement of breath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She screamed, climbing off of the cot, and running to his side. His eyes were open. He had opened his eyes and she had slept through it. Jean, as weak as she was, pushed Mia back, and started trying to get his heart beating again – Mia just grabbed his hand, he wasn't leaving her…she wouldn't let him. God would have to kill her, because he wasn't leaving her.

Jean pulled the breathing tube out with a sick sucking sound, and then his great chest shuddered, as he pulled air into his lungs. The heart monitor started beeping, normally, as his heart started to beat. He opened his eyes, a wild feral anger blazing from them. He didn't say a word, just looked straight into her eyes. For the first time since she met him, she understood the fear – the terror – he could create, with just a look. Her blood was like ice in her veins.

"Victor." She whispered his name, hoping to reach him.

"Mia." He mouthed his voice too weak for sound. The anger drained from his eyes, leaving only pain. She smiled. He was back.

"It's me." She felt his hand tense in hers, as close as he could get to gripping it. She would have time for anger…time to deal with the scars across her heart, but for now – for now he was awake, aware and breathing on his own, and that was a start.


	8. Chapter 8

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

Chapter 8

They family stood quietly next to the open grave, the casket being lowered carefully by Jean. Nancy was leaning on Kit and Mia. Hank had let him out of Med Lab for the funeral. Logan watched his wife trying to support her mother while fighting her own tears. He shed more than a few. Frank had been a good man – one of the best, and Logan could only hope to be the kind of father Frank had been. The two boys stood in front of their mother and sisters, and Logan knew he and Victor were going to have to help take care of them.

Nancy had decided to stay with the school. With Hank having to split his time between here and the UN, having her would at least give them a full time doctor on staff. She was doing it to give herself something to do – something else to think about besides losing her mate – her husband. Logan glanced at Kit again. She wasn't going to like having to stay behind again.

Magneto was planning something – and wanted Logan's and Victor's help. Logan didn't trust the old man as far as he could throw him – and wasn't going to allow Kit to be involved in anything old bucket head cooked up – not now.

The small cemetery on the school grounds was getting crowded. There were a total of ten new graves from this virus – and Frost Industries was going to answer for all ten of them. Logan could feel the sharp tips of his claws itching to push through the skin of his hands. He wanted to bury them deep in Emma Frost's gut.

Victor was sitting down – in a wheel chair no less. Logan had never seen him weak – not like this. Something else was wrong too – he was drifting in and out – almost as if he weren't in control. Logan tried to control the surge of rage and anger at the sight of him. This virus had messed with both of them – things had been said – in delirium – that were hard to forgive, or forget. Logan was trying, for Mia's and Kit's sake, but there were times he just had to walk away to keep from killing Victor.

Kit and Mia helped Nancy walk back to the school while the boys helped push Victor's chair. Logan followed Hank, he had to get back to the vampires – they needed more blood. He was trying to figure out how Frost Industries had been able to reproduce the antibodies – without him there to produce them. Victor's body wasn't producing them, but Hank's was. Between the two of them they were producing enough to create several hundred doses of cure a day – not enough by a long shot, but it had taken care of both the Brotherhood and the mansion's residents – with some to spare.

"Logan, why don't you take some recuperative time in your own bed tonight?" Hank said as they entered the front doors of the mansion. "I am certainly planning on it." Logan grinned at him. A night in bed – with his wife – sounded really nice about now. He wasn't up for much but sleep – but being able to hold her would be enough for him.

"What are you doing here – I thought you had to go back to med lab?" Kit asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hank gave me the night off."

She gave him a slight smile. He walked into the room. "I hope that means you ain't planning on kickin me out."

"Course not, just…"

"I know – come here." He sat in his chair and pulled her into his lap. They sat there watching the shadows cross the yard as the sun set. He was content just to hold her, he knew she needed this more than anything else, and he was grateful to the blue fuzball for giving him the time.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was in a haze. Half the time he didn't know who they were – why he was here, he just wanted to snarl and snap and lash out, he felt caged, and could smell the Runt close by. He recognized the frail – sometimes – but her touch could always calm him down. Mia her name was Mia. She was his mate – his wife. His mind slowly started remembering. He'd been sick – for the first time in his life he'd been sick.

Why had he been out there – watching that box go into the ground, something important, something that had him aching inside? He hated feeling like this. They took him back to that room with the bed, and one of them helped him to stand. She wasn't there, MIA!

"Mia." His voice was harsh, raw as if he'd strained it.

"I'm here Victor, I just had to get Thomas settled." She said as she walked into the room. She was afraid, every time she came near him. She'd never been afraid of him before. He felt an ache like the one he'd felt as they watched the box. What was in that box?

"Mia – my head." He muttered.

"Do you need something for pain?" She brushed his hair back from his face as he lay on the bed.

"No – its clouded – I don't know, what happened?"

"It was a virus – you and Logan and Beast were hit worst, but your bodies fought it off, Hank and Logan are creating antibodies that they are using to make a cure. We can't figure out why you aren't."

"Am I still sick – will it infect anyone?"

"No, we've all either been vaccinated or given the cure. Momma and I were immune, being only human after all." She tried to say it with a smile, but he smelled the pain.

"Mia – did I say something? About you being only human?"

"No." He could smell the lie.

"Damn it woman, don't lie to me."

"You said some things while you were out of it – about my place." He snarled. "The thing is, you were right, I was being selfish, all I wanted was to take care of you, I don't think I could make it if anything happened to you."

He forced himself to sit up and reached out, spike of fear or not, and pulled her roughly into his arms.

"I don't know what I said, I can't remember – and I don't understand everything that's been happening the last couple days, but Mia," he brushed her hair back and looked into her face "your smile, your face, your voice, it's what brought me back. Nothin' else could. You are my life, my sanity. Without you I'm nothin' but an animal." He gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Victor." She buried her face against his chest. He looked up as the door opened and Nancy walked in. He nodded to his mother-in-law noticing her sadness, the scent of grief, and suddenly everything clicked.

"Oh SHIT!" He roared.

"Victor?"

"Oh GOD! It was Frank – in the box?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Both women just nodded and he felt something break inside him. He and Frank had a quiet understanding, and now, he felt something strange – his eyes were burning and his vision was blurry. He didn't recognize the sensation, until Mia's hand wiped across his cheek, and he smelled his own tears for the first time that he could remember. He just crushed her weakly against him and buried his head in her hair. Whoever had done this – killed that good man, was going to pay.

XXXXXX

Storm glared at Magneto across her desk. He wanted to conduct an all out full scale assault on Frost Industries.

"This is INSANE!" She said. " I am not putting my students at risk, just for vengeance. We still have thousands of mutants left to distribute the cure to, we can't take our resources off of that."

"And you are going to let Emma Frost get by with this – the Hellfire Club get by with this, all in the name of humanitarian aid." He sneered at her.

"No – We will deal with her – with them in time, we have to keep our priorities in line. SAVE lives first – then seek justice."

"Justice – call it what it is, My Dear, vengeance."

"I hate to agree with bucket head" Logan said as he stepped inside the room, followed closely by a staggering – but upright Victor "but I want a piece of that bitch."

Victor just growled – and stood shoulder to shoulder with Logan, something Storm still wasn't used to seeing. She was surprised when Rogue, Piotr, Kitty, Kit and Gambit followed behind them.

"We don't have the resources for this." She said to them.

"No – but HE does." Rogue said.

"And we are using those resources to distribute the cure."

She looked at the array of stubbornly determined faces across from her and threw up her hands. She'd been fighting this battle internally, and it just wasn't worth it anymore.

"We are supposed to be the good guys." She said as a last salvo, but her heart wasn't in it. They'd lost too many, and her heart was too heavy to try to rise up and be the better person. The clouds gathered outside as she finally allowed her anger to rule.

"Alright – let's do it."


	9. Chapter 9

The Legacy

A new virus is loose, killing those with mutated genes. While those at the school are struggling to find a cure, others are looking into the cause, and others will fall to the deadly disease.

Third in the trilogy you will need to read Mirror and Y Factor first for this to make sense.

I only own Mike, Kit and Mia and their family, all the rest belong to Marvel…bless them for sharing.

I know it's been a long time coming but I think I'm finally ready to let go of this one and finish it.

Chapter 9

Victor stalked across the ruins of the building, as the white clad bitch slunk back through the rubble. He snarled low, more a rumble traveling through his body, and the ground. He smelled her fear and it was intoxicating. He slashed through a set of network cables hanging down, watching her cower back further.

"CREED!" He turned his head and stared at the weather witch.

"You ain't stoppin me." He snarled.

He felt something hit his back and he turned to look back as the projected image faded.

"Creed we all want a piece of her, but playing it out in the Danger Room isn't going to help." He snarled at his brother-in-law. "War Room, now dipshit."

It had taken longer than he'd imagined getting back on his feet. They finally had enough vaccine to protect anyone who came to them for protection, but his body still wasn't at full strength. The only one who suspected was Mia, and he could barely look at her most of the time.

They had finally figured out why he wasn't producing the antibodies, when Striker tried to bind the metal to him, his body had rejected it, creating a resistance in his immunity system that had left him vulnerable to the virus. It had been his adamantium allergy that had nearly killed him. Logan had been - well decidedly unfriendly since they recovered. He still couldn't remember what had been said, it was all lost in a fog in his brain.

XXXXXXX

Kit sat in the war room waiting on her husband to show up. Why Magneto had sent him to get Victor she didn't understand, but they both trooped into the room like reluctant school boys and sat on opposite sides of the table.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin." Eric said.

"Can we just get this over with, we all want the bitch dead, how hard is it?"

"De bitch, she be well protected - an den der's her telepathy to deal wid." Gambit grumbled.

"It is not reaching her that is the issue at hand, it is how to make it a lesson for those who would try to follow in her footsteps." Eric said smoothly.

"I'm past object lessons and keeping peace." They were all surprised by Ororo's vehemence. "It is time we ended this, we have been attacked again and again and every time it is worse than the last. If you want to make people think twice about attacking this school, fine, but get it done, or we will."

Kit looked around the room, every one of them bearing scars from this latest, and most deadly attack. She had been shot, attacked by giant robots, her home blown up by anti mutant idiots in her home town, her father murdered by this virus, and they had been sitting here doing nothing except talking for weeks. Eric was right, in one way, they needed something big - something that would send the message that Mutants were going to fight back. Ororo was right, people needed to think twice about attacking the school. But there was a third argument that they were all avoiding, if they did something too big, became too large a threat, the attacks would never stop, there would never be any peace in which to raise her child.

XXXXXXX

Kitty glared at Pitor, "They left us out, as if we were not even a part of the team."

"Katyaska - enough." He sighed as he waited for her to shift back into the pose so he could work on the sketch.

"Why are we doing this, now, again?" She glared again.

"Because, we may not get another chance, and I want to paint you." He stated as he waited again, patiently for her to settle.

She sighed, and leaned back on the cushions again. Emma Frost was out there, spreading that damned virus around the world, and he was sketching her for a portrait while Magneto lead the X-Men. The world seemed completely topsy turvey.

"And why do you want to paint me - now?"

This time he dropped his pencil and pad and walked over to where she was reclining, covered with a drape of brocade cloth. He brushed his finger over her lips, before leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Because, if we die in this battle, this painting will be my Legacy, to you - to us - and someday people will look at it, and see you looking at me and know the artist was loved." he whispered.

"Good reason." she whispered back, awed by his gentled spirit all over again.

XXXXXXX

Hank stroked Michelle's back as they lay on the bed quietly. It had been almost a month since the worst of the virus had been expelled from the school. Victor still wasn't fully on his feet, but he was getting closer every day. Eric kept calling meetings in the war room with one plan or another but so far nothing had panned out to an actual attack.

"Chere, I turn on de news, non, we need ta know what be goin' on in da worl." She said as she reached for the remote on the nightstand. He almost stopped her but, knowing her obsession with current events, he knew he'd regret it if she missed something.

"…news. An explosion near downtown New York sent debris flying for several blocks. Authorities are unsure of the cause, and the building is still being searched for survivors." He sat up, Michelle sitting up next to him as they watched emergency workers moving in and out of what had once been the Frost Industries headquarters building. "Sources close to Frost have expressed their grief for the families of those killed in the blast. There has been no word from Emma Frost, CEO of Frost Industries."

"Mon dieu…do you tink she was in der when it blew." Mike leaned on his shoulder.

"A part of me hopes not, and another part of me would be very satisfied knowing that she can no longer put us in unnecessary risk." He brushed his cheek against the top of her head. He spoke the truth, his beast hoped the Ice Queen was still alive, so that he could still have a chance to kill her for putting his beloved wife and unborn child at risk, but his human half just wanted all of this to be over.

The door burst open and Logan glared at Hank. "Did I here what I think I heard?"

"It appears that someone else has taken vindictive pleasure with percussive force against Frost Industries." Hank said.

"FUCK, I wanted to kill the bitch myself."

"I can second that sentiment, my friend."

XXXXXXX

"Well, at least someone was able to take action." Eric said. Most of the team was assembled in Charles's office. "And with my old friend's full recovery, I feel that my time at the head of this institution has come to an end."

"Eric, we all have a legacy to leave. Think about that, before you decide to leave." Charles said quietly.

"You have your legacy, Charles. I have mine…just don't get in my way." He turned and with a salute walked out the door of the office. "We are the future Charles, remember that."

Charles just shook his head. Eric would never understand that it wasn't war that created legacies, it was peace.

XXXXX

That they hadn't been the ones to end it was a disappointment for all of them Ororo thought as she looked out over the frozen landscape. They had lost too many to this latest attack and she was still afraid the war wasn't over. Charles was finally back and able to handle things while she took a much needed break.

"Can't you at least warm it up a bit before you go?" Kit teased as she helped the weather witch pack.

"No, not this time; Charles said something about Legacies and what we leave behind, and I need to figure out what mine will be."

"Ro…you are amazing…" Kit started.

"But not one to be remembered – at least not here; I need to go home for a while, to feel needed again."

"We need you." Kit whispered

"I will be back, you can count on it." She smiled, and looked back out the window as two small shapes slipped from the shelter of the building and ran across the frozen ground. She watched as the two brothers stood next to their father's grave, and held hands. They knelt in unison and touched the frozen ground covering their father's body, and she watched in awe as the ground gave up its frozen grip, and long tendrils of rose vines sprang from the ground. She wiped a tear from her eye, and realized that even though Frank Jaimison hadn't seemed the type, perhaps his would be the Legacy most remembered.


End file.
